The Black Ironborn
by akatibandrew
Summary: Harmund Pyke is an Ironborn warrior in the service of Asha Greyjoy during the Ironborn invasion of the North. While at Deepwood Motte, he develops an unlikely friendship with a captive: Larence Snow, the bastard son of Lord Halys Hornwood. This story focuses on Asha's story as told through the point of view of Harmund, a Coloured man and the son of a salt-wife.
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Ironborn Chapter 1**

This is the story of Harmund Pyke, an Ironborn warrior in the service of Asha Greyjoy, the daughter of Lord Balon and the brother of Theon. His story focuses on the events surrounding Asha Greyjoy in the novels and TV series. Harmund is the son of an Ironborn reaver and a salt wife from the Summer Isles; making him a bastard of mixed ancestry. For Harmund, I imagine the Star Wars actor John Boyega. I felt that it would be fun exploring Ironborn society through the perspective of the son of a thrall, albeit a privileged one.

This story opens following the recapture of Deepwood Motte during the events of _A Dance of Dragons_. After being taken captive by King Stannis Baratheon's army, Harmund opts to "take the black". The opening prologue sees our protagonist recounting his story to some fellow travellers. George R.R. Martin doesn't give us a lot of details about Lady Sybelle, her children, and Larence Snow's physical appearances, so I had to make it up. I also gave the nameless steward a name: Keith Glover, the uncle of Robett and Gawen Glover. AC stands for "After the Conquest" in Game of Thrones. All recognisable Game of Thrones characters rightfully belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO.

**Prologue: A Campsite Story**

The North, 300 AC

It was a bitterly cold, snowy night in the frozen plains of the North. The sun had set and the sky was a dark navy blue. Above, a half-full moon hung in the sky like a dying torch. A party of travellers had gathered themselves around a hot fire for heat and warmth. These travellers were mostly men of the Night's Watch and prospective recruits. For millennia, the Black Brothers had manned the walls which protected the Seven Kingdoms from Wildling invasions and the White Walkers, fabled ice demons from children's bedtime stories and crumbling history scrolls. The Night's Watch had originated as a noble order sworn to safeguard the northern frontiers of Westeros. However, in recent generations, the Order had degenerated into a dumping ground for poachers, rapers, thieves, and bastards; the dregs of Westerosi society. Many joined the Order to redeem themselves or because all other avenues of advancement had been shut to them.

There was a young maiden among the travellers. Her name, or so she said, was "Arya Stark", the daughter of the late Lord Eddard Stark, whose death had thrown the North into open rebellion against the Crown. For over a year, "Arya" had been a captive and plaything of the Lannisters and their Bolton allies. Recently, she had escaped captivity with the help of Theon Greyjoy, a disgraced Ironborn prince widely vilified for murdering Bran and Rickon Stark, the younger-born sons of Ned Stark. Theon and his elder sister Asha Greyjoy were now the prisoners of King Stannis Baratheon, one of the claimants to the Iron Throne. King Stannis had sent "Arya" to join her half-brother Jon Snow, the Lord-Commander of the Night's Watch. In reality, this traumatised young girl was not "Arya" but was Jeyne Poole, a friend of Sansa who had been forced by the Lannisters to assume "Arya's" identity.

Seated beside her was a man who wore the kraken sigil of House Greyjoy on his black tunic. He was an Ironborn warrior taken during the recapture of Deepwood Motte but he was no typical Ironborn. Unlike his compatriots, he was not fair-skinned but he had chocolate brown complexion and curly black hair. This man was a Summer Islander, a dark-skinned people who resided in the distant Summer Isles of the Summer Sea. His name was Harmund Pyke and he was the offspring of a union between an Ironborn reaver and a salt wife from the Summer Isles. His father Olaf Shepherd had seized his mother Matahari, a maid of sixteen, during a raiding expedition into the Summer Isles. Against all odds, the two fell in love during the voyage home and Olaf took Matahari as his salt-wife, a concubine. House Shepherd was a minor vassal house of House Greyjoy which had little power and influence in the Iron Islands.

While it was the Ironborn custom to offer the offspring of such unions as sacrifices to the Drowned God, Olaf had raised Harmund as one of his own sons; teaching him how to fight, swim, fish, read, and write. Olaf's loving relationship with his Summer Isles salt wife had attracted the jealousy of his legitimate rock wife Maleficent, who despised her husband's foreign concubine and their bastard offspring. After Olaf died during a fishing expedition, Maleficent had sent or rather parcelled out Harmund as a squire to Asha Greyjoy, the daughter of Balon Greyjoy, the Lord of the Iron Islands. For the past five years, Harmund had served as a crew member and body guard aboard Asha's longboat _Black Wind._ In patriarchal Ironborn society, Asha had defied the odds by becoming a warrior, commander, and captain of her own ship. Due to his status as a half-caste bastard, Harmund found an unlikely affinity with the tough warrior woman.

For the past hour, a tearful Jeyne Poole had relayed her tragic story of losing her father, being forced by her so-called "protector" Petyr Baelish into prostitution, and being forced to marry Ramsay Bolton, the recently legitimized bastard son of Roose Bolton, the Lord of the Dreadfort and the new Warden of the North. Having lost her family and home, Jeyne was now compelled by political intrigue to assume the identity of "Arya Stark", the missing and presumably dead daughter of the late Ned Stark. Jeyne was a frail young maiden whose health had suffered during her captivity in King's Landing. Harmund Pyke could see that frostbite was starting to set in on her nose and fingers.

The other travellers were moved by Jeyne's story and some began shedding tears. Frodo Rivers, another prospective Black Brother from the Riverlands, placed another long into the fire. The smoke from the open fire stung their eyes and noses but that was their was only source of warmth and heat

"Harmund, I think it's time that you told us your story," said Tychos Nestoris "It'll be interesting to hear why an Ironborn has decided to take the Black."

Tychos was a tall, thin, and gaunt Braavosi man who was the representative of the Iron Bank of Braavos. He had a long thin beard which dropped down to his waist. He wore a brimless, tripled-tiered cap and think fur robes. Like Harmund, he was not used to this cold, inhospitable weather. Since the death of Lord Tywin Lannister, the strongman of Westeros, the Iron Bank had begun landing to King Stannis Baratheon, one of the claimants to the Iron Throne. King Stannis had sent Tychos and a knight named Justin Massey to escort "Arya Stark" to the Wall.

"I don't think I have a lot to be proud off," replied Harmund

"Come on," egged on Justin Massey, a big-built man with pale blonde hair, blue eyes, and a charming smile. "You heard my story last night. Now, we would like to hear your story."

"Allright, I guess it's my turn to tell how I came to join this miserable expedition," sighed Harmund "Well, my story begins with the Ironborn conquest of Deepwood Mott…."

**Flashback: The Taking of Deepwood Motte**

Deepwood Motte, 299 AC

Dawn had descended onto Deepwood Motte, a wooden motte-and-barley castle near the north-eastern coast of Westeros, or the "Green Land" as the Ironborn called it. Overnight, the castle and the surrounding village had been taken by a thousand Ironborn, who had attacked in the dead of night. The Ironborn invasion force had been led by Asha Greyjoy, Lord Balon's daughter and protégé. The capture of Deepwood Motte, the seat of House Glover, a vassal of House Stark, enabled the Ironborn to control the northern Sunset Sea and to secure a base in the North. Lord Balon, knowing that the Starks were preoccupied with fighting the Crown in the Riverlands, had decided to carve up his own dominion in the North. Three hundred years ago, the Ironborn had ruled large swathes of the Riverlands. Now, Balon intended to do the same in the North.

Harmund Pyke accompanied Asha Greyjoy as they entered the longhall of Deepwood Motte. Asha had come to accept the formal surrender of Lady Sybelle Glover, the ruler of the castle in the absence of her husband Robert Glover and his brother Gawen Glover; who were away fighting in the Riverlands. However, real power rested in the hands of the family's steward, an old bearded man named Keith Glover, the uncle of Gawen. By the time that Asha and her escorts had entered the hall, the Ironborn had already secured the castle's perimeters and the surrounding paddocks, stables, smithy, well, and sheepfold. In the dead of night, an Ironborn advance party had climbed over the outer walls and opened the castle's gates to the Ironborn army.

While traveling up the hill to the castle, Harmund had witnessed piles of bodies. Ironborn were helping themselves to the loot, women, and children. The old, infirm, and feeble were put to the sword. Young girls and maidens were seized as salt-wives while the children and youths were made into thralls, destined either for the fields or the metal mines of the Iron Islands. For those who were unfortunate enough to be condemned to the mines, that was effectively a death sentence. Thralls in the mines had to endure harsh masters, poor food, and dangerous working conditions. Most perished within a year and those who survived were often crippled and broken men. Harmund tried to ignore the cries of wailing children and ravished women in his ears but that was impossible. Instead, he reasoned that killing and enthrallment was the Ironborn way. The wailing children and weeping women brought back memories of his mother, who had been taken by his father as a trophy of a successful reaving expedition.

The longhall of Deepwood Motte was not as large and grim as the Great Keep at Pyke. It was an old but ornate wooden hall lined with red banners and silver fists of House Glover. The servants, cooks, retainers, and surviving men at arms had been corralled into the hall. Harmund saw faces consumed by grief, fear, and hopelessness. At the end of the hall lay a wooden weirwood throne. Lady Sybelle Glover was a slight-built woman with chocolate-brown hair and blue-grey eyes. She wore a scarlet dress. Harmund could tell that she had been pregnant for a few months due to a round mound around her belly. A small, frightened brown-haired boy clung to the hems of his mother's robes.

On the right of Lady Sybelle stood a white bearded man dressed in ornate purple robes. Harmund quickly deduced that he was the steward Keith Glover. To the left of Lady Sybelle stood a young lad with black hair. He wore the brown stag of House Hornwood on his yellow tunic. Harmund quickly recalled that Asha had mentioned in her pre-battle briefing that Lord Galbart was fostering Lord Halys Hornwood's bastard son. If Harmund recalled correctly, the lad's name was Larence Snow.

Asha stepped forward to greet Lady Sybelle, her short black hair covering glistening under the glare of the rising sun. Harmund saw that Sybelle was both surprised and relieve to discover that the commander of the Ironborn invasion force was a young woman in her twenties.

"My name is Asha Greyjoy," boomed Asha "I am the daughter of Lord Balon Greyjoy, the Ninth of His Name and the Iron King. His Grace has sent me to establish a foothold in the North. I have come to accept your surrender."

Lady Sybelle bent the knee. The orange-haired steward helped her back to her feet.

"On behalf of my people, I humbly yield Deepwood Motte to your father," replied Lady Sybelle in a submissive tone "As the Lady of Deepwood Motte and the wife of Lord Robett Glover, I would like to make a humble request."

"And pray what might that be?," asked Asha

"As a learnt woman, I am aware about your people's tradition of reaving and plundering other lands," said Sybelle "It is my humblest wish that my subjects be treated well…"

"As a captive, you have no right to demand terms," interjected Grimtongue fiercely, one of Asha's fellow reavers and a crewmember aboard the _Black Wind. _

"Hush, Grimtongue," snapped Asha "Let the lady speak or you will lose that tongue."

"My Lady," said Asha, extending a friendly gesture to Lady Sybelle "I apologize that I can't unravel centuries of tradition. As Ironborn, it is our divine duty to reave other lands in order to please the Drowned God. But as the new castellan of Deepwood Motte, I can ensure that my men will not mistreat their captives anymore."

Lady Sybelle winked a small smile of relief as Asha turned to address her man.

"My fellow Ironborn, we are the descendants of the Drowned God," Asha's deep, clear voice reverberated throughout the wooden hall "While we have a duty to reave and to make thralls of other peoples, we should treat them well if we want productive thralls and salt-wives. As of today, I decree that any Ironborn warrior, who has taken a woman, is primarily responsible for her well-being. You may bed her, marry her, etcetera but you will not mistreat her."

Harmund heard some gasps of relieve from the captive servant girls and retainers. There were also some murmurs and sighs emanating from the Ironborn ranks. Asha then continued her speech.

"Furthermore, make sure that our captives are well-fed, clothed, and not mistreated. While fighting and fishing are important, we also need farmers and miners in order to keep the cogs of our society running. Anyone caught striking a captive whether girl or boy, maiden or crone, man or woman without any reasonable cause, will be flogged for the first offence. For the second, they will be offered as a sacrifice to the Drowned God. Finally, bury the dead you have slain."

Asha's words evidently had an effect on her men, who began to treat their captives more gently and respectfully. She had gained their trust and respect by leading them on several overseas expeditions. Since Lord Balon had bent the knee to King Robert Baratheon in 289 AC, the Ironborn had ceased raiding the mainland and instead picked distant targets like the Summer Isles and Sothoryos. All this changed with the recent civil war on Westeros or the "Green Land."

Asha then ordered her men to escort Lady Sybelle and her children to their quarters while she had a private meeting with Steward Keith. Keith had sustained a serious leg injury during the fighting, which would later cost him his leg. Qarl the Maid, Hagen, and his daughter escorted the pregnant Sybelle and her son while Harmund Pyke was tasked with escorting Larence Snow back to his chambers.

"My name's Harmund Pyke," said Harmund in a gentle voice "And don't worry, I'm not gonna eat you. And you're…"

"Larence," replied Larence "But you can call me Larry. You're kind of dark for an Ironborn."

"Well, I'm not fully Ironborn as my surname shows," said Harmund "My father was a true blue Ironborn but my mother came from the Summer Isles. I'm the offspring of that union."

"I heard they sacrificed the children of salt wives to the Drowned God," said Larence curiously.

"You seem to be quite knowledgeable of my society," replied Harmund "But, I'm a living, breathing testament that this is not always true. My father spared me and raised me as one of his sons which is very rare for an Ironborn."

"One thing we share in common is that we're both bastards," said Larence "I'm the natural-born son of Halys Hornwood, the late Lord of the Hornwood. He died fighting for King Robb Stark's army at the Green Fork. Our fathers happened to make the mistake of sleeping on the wrong side of the bedsheet when bedding our mothers."

"In my case, my dad fell in love with my mum," replied Harmund "He was kind and gentle to her even though he had snatched her from her family. But, it's better to be the bastard of a lord than of a commoner. If that had been the case, we would have been thrown into the streets or offered to the Drowned God. At least being the bastard of a lord makes it easier to climb the ladder.

"I believe that we will make a good company even though I'm your captive and you're my captor," said Larence, extending a hand of friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black Ironborn Chapter 2**

This chapter touches upon Harmund Pyke's (aka Black Harmund) recollections of Theon Greyjoy. For this story, I have decided to experiment with making most of the story flashbacks and snippets of the protagonists' past. The campsite fire serves as an exposition to his past. For the meeting with Theon, I have decided to follow the TV series' version where Bran and Rickon are ten and six year old respectively. I do admit that I have a soft spot for Art Parkinson, the Irish actor who plays Rickon in the series. Theon is a difficult character. I hated him in Season Two but started to feel more sympathetic to him by the end of Season Four. All recognisable Game of Thrones characters rightfully belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. As always, feel free to read and review.

**Meeting the Heir of Pyke**

"But it is still reaving," interjected Edmond, one of Stannis' soldiers who had been sent to escort "Arya Stark" to the North. "True, Asha may be gentler as a woman leader but that does not change the fact that she still condones reaving and slavery."

"Thralldom is different from slavery," responded Harmund "Unlike slaves, they cannot be sold for gold or silver."

"But, it's still slavery in all but name," added Justin Massey "You're lucky that your father had a bleeding heart and treated you as his own son."

"Let's suspend with the ethical judgments and let Harmund continue his story," asserted Tychos Nestoris sharply "Look, we can argue about the ethics of slavery all night or we can let him finish his tale."

Tychos's words had a desired effect on the travellers nestled around the campsite.

"Just let Black Harmund continue," sighed Jeyne Poole ("Arya Stark") "Your quarrelling is making my headache worst."

Harmund continued, "Now, let me tell you of my encounter with Theon Greyjoy, the Heir of Pyke. Little more than a week after we had taken Deepwood Motte, Asha received a raven from Winterfell…"

For almost a week, Asha and her party of twenty horsemen had travelled deep into the wooded interior of the North to Winterfell, the seat of House Stark and the de-facto capital of the North, the largest but most sparsely-populated of the Seven Kingdoms. They had travelled light and under the cover of nightfall. Winterfell was a huge castle complex consisting of two large walls that was built around an ancient godswood. The castle was also built over two natural hot springs which provided an abundant supply of hot water in the cold, inhospitable North.

Harmund and his fellow warriors rode on horseback through the ancient stone barbican of Winterfell into the castle's inner courtyard. The barbican was wide enough to for two horsemen to ride through. After exiting the dark tunnel, Harmund caught side of two charred corpses hanging on either side of the barbican. They were children and their bodies were hanging from the battlements. One was about ten years old while the other was about six years old. Harmund's fellow rider Qarl the Maid was so taken aback by the state of the corpses that he vomited last night's dinner onto the hard stone floor of the inner courtyard. Harmund gritted his stomach and countered the shocking moment by recalling a happier memory: learning how to wield a sword from his late father Olaf.

Outside the Great Keep, a crowd of Northmen, women, and children had assembled to await the arrival of the new reinforcements. Harmund saw looks of fear, hatred, and contempt etched onto the faces of these smallfolk. Later, Harmund learnt that Prince Theon, against the orders of his father, had seized the great castle of Winterfell with twenty men. Theon's actions went against Lord Balon's strategy of securing the western coast of the North. Then in a mad act of folly, Theon had butchered Bran and Rickon Stark, the younger-born sons of Lord Eddard Stark. Theon's actions further inflamed the North since the Heir of Pike had formerly been a ward of the late Eddard Stark, who had raised him as one of his own sons. Now, Theon had also brought disgrace to his family's name by shedding the blood of innocent children. Theon even had the audacity to ask his sister to send men to reinforce Winterfell, not knowing that Winterfell was far from the sea and difficult to supply. His sister Princess Asha had come to chastise and bring home her wayward brother.

By the time, Theon had arrived in the Great Hall late for supper, Harmund had settled into his second helping. For supper, the cooks at Winterfell had served a paltry feast of bread, bacon, and a tasteless stew. Since the murders of Bran and Rickon, hostility towards the Ironborn had intensified among the Stark retainers and servants. Harmund suspected that the cooks had spat into the stew and steered away from it. Instead, he washed down the hard bread and oily bacon with a chalice of ale. Theon was a tall, handsome athletic youth with dark hair. He wore a black surcoat emblazoned with the kraken of House Greyjoy over a fine mailshirt. Harmund saw the resemblance to his sister Asha.

"Where is the Prince of Wintefell?," asked Asha sarcastically as her younger brother entered the Great Hall. "Or is it a Prince of Fools?"

"I envy that you're attractive," snapped Theon

"Envy?," inquired Asha

"You should be proud of your little brother's achievement," announced Theon "I took the great castle of Winterfell with twenty men while you needed a thousand to take Deepwood Motte."

"You're a great warrior," taunted Asha "I saw the bodies above your gate. Which one gave you the tougher fight? The cripple or the six year old?"

The table seating Asha's men erupted into a howl of laughter and sniggers.

"I treated the Stark boys with honour," asserted a red-faced Theon Greyjoy "And they repaid me with treachery!"

"You treated them with honour," retorted Asha "By butchering them?"

"Before I had to butcher them," protested Theon angrily

"You seized their home as it is your right," responded Asha "We're Ironborn, we take what we need."

"Exactly," shouted Theon

"And you made them prisoners in their home," retorted Asha "And got mad when they ran away? Is that treachery? I call it bravery."

Asha's remarks further infuriated Theon who slammed his fist on a hard wooden table.

"They made me a promise," yelled Theon again

"Your little boy prisoners made you a promise and you got mad when they broke it," taunted Asha "Are you the dumbest cunt alive?""

"Don't call me..," interjected Theon

"A cunt, a dumb cunt who killed the only two Stark boys in Winterfell," lectured Asha, yielding no ground to her petulant brother "You know how valuable those boys were?"

"If I hadn't killed them, the Northerners would have thought me weak," protested Theon

"You are weak and you are stupid," retorted Asha, taking particular care to emphasize the last word.

"I'm warning you," growled Theon, an ugly scowl showing on his face

"Go on, warn me," replied Asha, eyeballing Theon. Asha's facial expression remained calm but Harmund could sense the anger and disgust raging behind her voice.

"You haven't brought enough men," shouted Theon "How am I supposed to defend Winterfell?"

"You're not," interjected Asha sharply "I have come to bring you home. Father wants a word with you."

"Are you joking?," protested Theon "Winterfell is the hard of the north. Five hundred men can defend Winterfell against ten thousand."

"Aye it is, hundreds of miles from the sea," lectured Asha "We're Islanders, baby brother. Have you forgotten that? Our power comes from our ships. And now that you're decorated your walls with the bodies of the Stark boys, every men in the north wants to see you hang. You should have just taken them hostage and ridden straight to Deepwood Motte. With one strike, you would have won an important victory. When Robb Stark finds out…"

"He won't," interjected Theon angrily "We killed all the ravens. We have all the horses. I've taken Winterfell and I intend to keep it."

In a voice as calm as the sea, Asha ordered both her men and Theon's men to leave the Great Hall. Harmund and his comrades silently filed out of the room, knowing that it was folly to challenge the Kraken's Daughter. As Harmund's men marched out of the Great Hall, they took care to shun Theon's men, who had taken part in the vile deed.

"If we didn't kill them," protested Dagmer "They would have thought us weak. Those rascals brought it on themselves."

"They were boys," shouted Hagen's daughter Freya, a young red-haired warrior woman "What the hell were you idiots thinking of? I hope that none you will get to feast at the Drown God's dining halls."

"Shut up, you stupid bitch!," roared Dagmer angrily "We did what had to be done. What would you have done if you were in the same position?"

"At the end of the day, nothing changes the fact that you guys disobeyed Lord Balon's direct orders to stay on the coast," lectured Grimtongue "Plus, you and your Lord have brought nothing but shame on us Ironborn by killing two small boys who did nothing more than to fight back in the only way they could."

After the storm in the Great Hall had settled down, Harmund Pyke returned to replenish his goblet with wine. Upon entering the darkened room, he found a dejected Theon sitting alone by a table. The "Prince of Winterfell" had evidently been drinking heavily as Harmund saw two empty bottles of wine sitting on the table. After the public spat, Asha had ordered her men to leave her and her brother alone while she tried in vain to convince him to return to Deepwood Motte. Her pleas fell on deaf ears. Theon was too proud and too ashamed to admit defeat.

Taking pity on the young Prince, Harmund sat beside him on the hard wooden bench. Theon reeked of alcohol and his face was smudged by tears and sweat.

"What's wrong, my Lord?," asked Harmund gently

"I didn't like to have to kill those boys," sobbed Theon "But Dagmer made me do it…after those princelings escaped. We never found Bran and Rickon…We just went to the miller's farm and killed his two sons…and dressed them up as little princes…"

Harmund was flabbergasted. Bran and Rickon were still alive? Theon had merely killed two smallfolk and passed them on as Bran and Rickon.

"Why didn't you just tell Asha?," asked Harmund "It would have made some difference."

"Would it?," moaned Theon "By taking Winterfell, the heart of the North, I wanted to prove to Balon that I was a worthy son fit to bear the name Greyjoy. He never trusted me because I was a hostage of the Starks. My big sister gets to command a fleet while I am only sent to raid fishing villages."

"He wanted you to prove yourself," said Harmund "If you had just followed the rules, he would have given you bigger assignments."

"Did my sis' send you hear to lecture me," barked Theon, his pride hurt "It's all my father's fault. He gave me up as a hostage to Lord Eddard when I was a boy of eight. And now he treats me like shit!"

"My mother was taken captive when she was a young maid," said Harmund "We just have to make the best of what we have…"

"Easier said than done!," ranted Theon "It's okay with you since your mother was a salt-wife. But I'm the trueborn son of Balon Greyjoy."

"Enough of this talk about family," said Harmund gently "The fact remains that if you stay here in Winterfell, you're putting yourself in great danger."

"I would rather die in combat than go back and live with the shame of having shed innocent blood," sobbed Theon "If I die in combat, I'll get to feast in the halls of the Drowned God and join my older brothers…"

"Well, I guess everyone has to stick by their own decisions," replied Harmund "I wish you well and see you next time in the halls of the Drowned God."

Harmund knew better than to pick a fight with drunken and angry men. And the rest was history….

**Back at the campsite… **

"You Ironborn scum burnt Winterfell to the ground and killed Ser Rodrik and his men," barked Edmond

"Nay, that was a false report spread by the turncloak Roose Bolton and his son," replied Justin Massey "Theon told Stannis the truth about what transpired at Winterfell. Roose's bastard son Ramsay's army attacked Rodrik and his men and then sacked Winterfell. They then pinned the blame on the Ironborn. And now Roose is serving the Lannisters and their puppet Tommen, the product of incest between the Queen Cersei and the Kingslayer."

"Well, you now get a rough idea of what Theon was like," explained Harmund "All cocky, proud, and arrogant. He's just all talk and no action."

"He's not so bad now," said Jeyne Poole "His time as a prisoner of Ramsay changed him greatly and made him a better person. He saved me from that monstrous bastard. So, I would say that he's not beyond redemption."

"But it still doesn't change the fact that he murdered two innocent boys," responded Edmond "True, they may have not been Bran or Rickon but murder is always murder full stop"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Black Ironborn Chapter 3**

This chapter focuses on the unlikely friendship between Harmund Pyke and Larence Snow. Harmund learns about the Long Night and the Night's Watch. Later, Harmund saves Larence's life, deepening the bond between them. As before, this chapter begins with Harmund and his fellow travellers traveling to the Wall. The Harmund-Larence story is a flashback to the protagonist's past. All characters that you recognise rightfully belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. As always, feel free to read and review.

**Exposition**

After resting for the night, Harmund and the travellers continued their journey to Castle Black. Fortunately, the blizzard had died down by morning but the grown was still covered in snow. The Long Summer was finally giving way to winter. Due to the War of the Five Kings, much of the granaries and storehouses had been destroyed. In the North, most of the farmers had died fighting in the Riverlands. This winter was going to be a harsh winter and many would starve. The war had only made things worse by distracting people from harvesting and storing their crops.

At noon, the party of travellers settled by a small creek to rest and refresh themselves. By luck, they managed to hunt and kill a fowl for dinner. As they got down to the dirty work of skinning and cleaning the fowl, Harmund settled down to continue his story.

"What was Larence Snow like?," asked Justin Massey "I have heard that he is brave and full of wits."

"That description is true," replied Harmund Pyke "He's quite a diligent student and he's very resourceful but he can be a bit foolish sometimes."

**A History Lesson**

It was in the late evening and Larence Snow and his guard Harmund Pyke were listening to Septon Darren narrate the tale of the Long Night. For an Ironborn reaver, Princess Asha Greyjoy had been particularly lenient to her conquered subjects at Deepwood Motte. She had gone out of her way to ensure that her fellow Ironborn did not mistreat their captives, whether noble or smallfolk. Her mantra was that while the Ironborn had a right to conquer and to make thralls out of other men, they did not have a right to mistreat them at a whim. The pregnant Lady Sybelle Glover, her young son Gawen, and her family's ward Larence Snow were high valued prisoners and Asha had made sure that they were specially well-treated and guarded.

"Thousands and thousands of years ago, a long and cold winter fell on men, ushering a night that lasted a generation. Kings and queens froze to death in their castles while peasants died in their fields."

While he was technically not a student of the old Septon, Harmund listened to the tale with great interest. Growing up in the Iron Islands, he had heard tales of a long winter than had frozen the seas around the Iron Islands. Septon Darren went on to talk about the Others or White Walkers.

"Out of the darkness, came the Others, some call them the White Walkers, from the Land of Always Winter. They were cold dead things that hated iron, fire, sunlight, and every hot-blood creature. These vile creatures unleashed a reign of cold and darkness which lasted a generation. They slaughtered every man, woman, and child that they came across. They turned the dead into hordes of undead wrights and rode on monstrous ice spiders and dead horses."

"What happened next?," interjected Larence Snow, who had heard the tale many times and was eager to hear the ending again.

"Well, if you allow me to speak I will tell this tale," replied Darren "The legends in the North say that an unknown warrior known as the last hero sought out the Children of the Forest. The Children and the First Men of the Night's Watch then joined forces and fought a great battle called the Battle for Dawn which broke the endless winter and sent the White Walkers scurrying back to the Frozen North."

"Pray that I may ask but who was this last hero?," asked Harmund Pyke "I've never heard about him before."

"Ah, this is the first time I have encountered an Ironborn who is interested in learning," chucked Septon Darren "Well, we don't know his identity. But some of the other legends say that this hero wielded a flaming sword called Lightbringer."

"What about Stannis Baratheon," asked Larence "I have heard that he wields a flaming sword called Lightbringer."

"Nay, nay," lectured Darren "Stannis Baratheon may have a rightful claim to the Iron Throne but he has since forsaken the Faith of the Seven to worship a red demon. Now, let me move on to the Wall."

Septon Darren then related the legend about the origins of the Wall. In the aftermath of the Battle of Dawn, the First Men, the Children, and even the giants had joined forces to construct a great wall of stone and ice. This wall stood at seven hundred feet and ran for a hundred leagues, covering much of Westeros. A military order called the Night's Watch was formed to keep watch over the Wall and to keep a watch for the Others should they ever return. The Night's Watch welcomed all men, whether highborn or smallfolk, rich or poor, saint or scoundrel. It did not matter whoever you were once you took the Night's Watch vow.

Members of the Night's Watch, or Black Brothers, were sworn to watch the Wall until their death. They could take no wife or bear any children. The Night's Watch was a place where one could redeem his sins. However, in recent decades, the Night's Watch's importance had waned. Most people now believed that the Long Winter and the Others were bedtime fables conjured up by mothers to scare their wayward children. Now, the Night's Watch had become a dumping ground for crooks, rapers, and murderers, the dregs of Westeros society. Larence was familiar with this tale but this was new to Harmund's ears. Growing up in the Iron Islands, Harmund knew little about the history of the Green Land.

"Are the legends true, Septon," inquired Harmund

"Some would say these are mother's fables but how then do you explain the Wall," answered Darren "Nobody would have bothered to build such a great wall if there was nothing lurking in the far reaches of the North. There is a legend that there will come another harsh, cold winter after a long summer. And that the White Walkers will return."

"Does Mance Rayder have anything to do with the return of the White Walkers?," asked Larence "I've heard from a visiting Black Brother that the White Walkers are awakening in the North and they're causing all the Wildlings to flee south."

"It's getting late now, young man," replied Darren gently but firmly "Someone as young as you shouldn't fill his mind with such worries and troubles. These are matters for the grownups. Plus, we have enough on our plate with you know what."

Harmund understood that Darren was referring to the Ironborn occupation of Deepwood Motte and the ongoing civil war that was tearing the Seven Kingdoms apart. The Ironborn presence had merely raised the danger level to a crescendo. After Darren had tucked Larence into bed and said good night, the two men left the room. Harmund locked the room and stood guard outside. He was on guard duty until midnight when Rolfe the Dwarf would replace him. Despite his name, Rolfe was not dwarf. He was a head taller than any of the Ironborn on Asha's crew.

**The Unsuccessful Escape **

"No tale of my life before I took the Black would be complete without Larence's unsuccessful escape attempt," explained Harmund "You see, my young friend's room was on the fourth floor of the castle."

It was already midnight and Harmund had stood guard for three solid hours. How, he long to empty his bladder and refresh his throat with cooling water. At times, Harmund had put his ear against the hard oak door but had only heard a still silence from the room. There was no escape for Larence with the door locked and it was a long drop down the window to the ground below. Harmund was confident that his charge would not try to escape. His replacement Rolfe the Dwarf was five minutes late, having raided the kitchens for beer.

"It's all quiet," said Harmund "The kid's asleep. He's quite a nice fellow."

"Well, if I were you," replied Rolfe "I wouldn't be too trusting of their kind. After all, we're the conquerors and they're the conquered so they're bound to loathe us."

After relieving himself in a nearby privy, Harmund walked down three flights of stairs. Deep Wood Motte was not a large castle and the old wooden steps creaked under his weight. Harmund was careful not to march in order to avoid waking the other residents of the castle. Harmund longed for a long-refreshing drink of water. He had made up his mind to head to the canteen to fetch a chalice of water. Upon exiting the heavy weirwood doors, Harmund was confronted by a shocking sight.

Looking up, Harmund saw that Larence had created an improvised rope out of his bedsheets. The young lad was dressed in a dark tunic and breaches and was making his way down the castle. Instinctively, Harmund shouted at the top of his voice.

"Stop, Larence," Harmund pleaded "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"I'm escaping," yelled back Larence "I want to find my adopted father, Galbart Glover. He's fighting in Robb Stark's army in the Riverlands."

"It's far and there are bandits and robbers on the highway," shouted back Harmund "You're safe here with us."

Harmund's shouts alerted the other sentries and the guard soon heard more voices in the distance. From Larence's bedroom, Harmund saw a burning torch flicker. Soon, he saw Rolfe the Dwarf staring down the window at Larence and pleading for the youth to surrender. By that stage, Larence had managed to reach the third floor of the castle. Behind him, Harmund heard the loud wail of a woman. He turned and saw Lady Sybelle Glover and her sentry Freya, Hagen's red-haired daughter, who was carried a crying, little Lord Gawen.

"Larence, what the hell are you doing?," screamed Sybelle "Don't get yourself killed!"

"Don't scare me, my lady," shouted Larence "I'm fine. I like climbing and I've never fallen before."

All of a sudden, the bedsheet that Larence was holding tore apart due to the weight of his body. The young boy plummeted like a heavy stone sinking beneath the sea. Instinctively, Harmund rushed out to the place below the boy was descending and stretched out both his arms to catch the wayward boy. Harmund's timely action saved Larence Snow's life.

Harmund caught the plummeting youth with both his arms before he could hit the ground. The impact of the Larence's body threw Harmund to the ground. Harmund felt his head hit the soft, mossy grass outside Deepwood Motte's main keep. Larence came to rest on Harmund's chest. The Ironborn sentry felt two of ribs crack under the weight of the lad's body. While the boy was frightened and distraught from his narrow brush with death, he was pretty much alive and unhurt which saved his Ironborn captors a great deal of trouble. Lady Sybelle attended to the frightened Larence and led him back to bed. Meanwhile, Freya attended to her wounded Ironborn comrade.

"That was very brave of you," said Freya "Risking yourself to save a captive."

"It's just part of the job," moaned Harmund "I think I broke a rib or too."

Harmund was brought to the castle's grand maester and confined to a bed. A bandage was wrapped around Harmund's rib cage. Fortunately, the damage had just been limited to two ribs on both sides. The following morning, Harmund was visited by both Asha Greyjoy and a penitent Larence Snow.

"You should have been more watchful and less trusting," lectured Asha "But, don't worry the boy is safe all thanks to you. So, you have made up for your small slip. The broken ribs mean that you'll be confined to bed for about three to six weeks. That should be time served."

"I'm so sorry for causing you all this trouble, Harmund," said Larence, who had received a good dressing down from both Steward Kevan and Princess Asha "I'll never try to escape again."

Larence kept a good distance from Asha

"Don't worry, my young lord," joked Asha, who reached out to Larence "I'm not gonna eat you alive. I'm not as dumb as my brother Theon Greyjoy. I won't kill my hostages the way that he killed Bran and Rickon. You have nothing to fear from us."

Deep down in his heart, Harmund Pyke knew that Theon did not kill Bran and Rickon Stark. However, he had made a promise to Theon to keep that sordid fact a secret.

**Denouement **

"I liked that story," said Jeyne Poole "You're the second good Ironborn that I met."

"Well, we may be reavers," joked Harmund "But there's still honour among us even though we are little more than robbers."

"Just as I expected from Larence Snow," added Justin Massey "The boy is certainly full of wits and courage."

"Good story," said Edmond, who had since warmed up to Harmund "You're convinced me that not all of your kind are bad, boy."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Black Ironborn Chapter 4**

Chapter 4 touches on the compassionate, maternal side of Asha Greyjoy as told through the eyes of my protagonist Harmund Pyke. Asha travels back to Pyke to claim the Seastone Chair in the wake of her father Lord Balon Greyjoy's death. However, they are delayed by Lady Sybelle Glover's sick infant daughter Erena. Asha defies the stormy weather to save the life of a captive. Please feel free to correct me about how the sails on Viking long-ships actually work, I don't know a thing about sailing apart from what I read in the history books. For the story, I have decided to use Asha's longship _Black Wind. _All recognisable Game of Thrones characters rightfully belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. As always, feel free to read and review.

**Discovering Asha's Soft Side **

While feasting on fowl, bread, and cheese for dinner, Harmund Pyke's companions pressed him to tell another story from his days as an Ironborn warrior in the service of Princess Asha Greyjoy.

After chomping down a bun stuffed with bits of roast fowl, Harmund continued his story: "Well, almost a year after the Conquest of Deepwood Motte, we received news from Pyke that Lord Balon had died while crossing one of Pyke's rickety rope bridges during a storm or so they said. You see Pyke was built on a cliff overlooking the sea. The castle consists of a network of towers and keeps scattered across half a dozen islets and sea stacks. Not a very hospitable place to live…"

By that time, Lady Sybelle Glover had given birth to a baby girl named Erena. Asha Greyjoy decided to return to the Iron Islands to lay claim to the Seastone Chair as the daughter of Balon Greyjoy. While her younger brother Theon Greyjoy was Balon's rightful heir, he was widely believed by many to have perished during the Northmen's retaking of Winterfell. Later, Harmund and Asha would learn that Theon had become a captive of the Boltons, one of the Stark's former vassals who had since joined forces with the Lannisters and the Crown following the Red Wedding. The once proud, handsome prince had been transformed into a frightened, broken creature called Reek. Asha had to contend with her uncles Victorarion and Euron Greyjoy for leadership of the Ironborn.

To prove her salt and worth as an Ironborn ruler, she decided to bring Lady Sybelle along as her captive. Lady Sybelle refused to be parted from her young children Gawen and Erena despite Asha's promises that her men would look after them. However, Sybelle's tearful pleas and entreaties managed to sway Asha. In addition, Erena was still an infant who needed her mother's milk. As a woman who had lost all her brothers and her father, she understood the pain of being separate from one's children. Lady Sybelle had never ever been separated from her children. In the end, Asha reluctantly allowed Gawen and Erena to come aboard her longship, the _Black Wind. _This was a fraught decision which Lady Sybelle would later regret.

As land-lovers, Lady Sybelle and her children did not have sea-legs. The sea was rough and the Glovers soon developed seasickness. She and her children spent the first few hours vomiting into a pail. As their guard, Harmund had to empty their pail into the sea, the world's largest rubbish bin. At least, their half-digested food would become food for the fish and other lifeforms inhabiting the cold waters of the Sunset Sea. Asha and Freya, Hagen's red-haired daughter and the ship's de-facto healer, gave Lady Sybelle and her children some boiled herbs to ease their seasickness.

To add to the unpleasantness of the journey, the winds were blowing against them. As a result, the crew had been force to lower the sails and row for about three straight hours westwards until the howling winds had died down.

Lady Sybelle spent the rest of the day praying and singing to the seven-faced God of the Faith. Harmund was assigned the task of babysitting and comforting the bored and restless Gawen. Gawen had never travelled before in a longboat let alone left his home at Deepwood Motte. He had spent half the day crying for his father and for his toys and soft, warm bed. Harmund managed to comfort the little one by telling him the story of the Long Night that he had heard from Septon Darren. Harmund embellished the story by conjuring up details about the last hero fighting the White Walkers and the great Battle for Dawn, which sent the White Walkers scurrying back to the Frozen North. This had the desired effect of lulling the three-year old sleep.

At the ninth hour of the day (3 pm), Princess Asha encountered a new crisis. Lady Sybelle's milk had dried up. As baby Erena was still subsisting on her mother's milk and could not eat any solids, Asha made the difficult decision to make a landing on the Stony Shore in order to search for a wet nurse for Erena. This was not a very popular decision but Asha was adamant that Lady Sybelle's baby daughter survived.

"But babies die all the time," protested an irate Lorren Longaxe, a tall black-bearded reaver. "Why not put the kid out of her misery by tossing it into the sea? I've done that hundreds of times."

"No, we shall do no such time!," Asha snapped sharply "This is no Smallfolk we are talking about. This girl is the daughter of Lady Sybelle Glover. My errant brother has already sullied the name Ironborn by needlessly shedding highborn blood. I will not let Lady Glover's daughter die on my watch. "

"We should be able to reach the Stony Shore in about three hours," said Grimtongue "The winds are blowing in the direction of the mainland. But we have to act fast."

"Do it," replied Asha "But we have to act fast."

**Making Landfall**

By the twelfth hour (6 pm) of the day, they had reached the Stony Shore after navigating through several treacherous rocks. Dusk was settling in and the sky had turned a dark orange hue. While the _Black Wind _waited a few miles off the shore, Asha and a small landing party took a boat and landed on the shores. Harmund served as one of the torch bearers for this party. Her young son Gawen remained aboard the ship under the tender care of Hagen's daughter Freya. Harmund knew that most of the villages of this sparsely populated coastal region had suffered numerous Ironborn incursions and were certainly not in a mood to be hospitable to them. As a precaution, Asha had brought Lady Sybelle and Erena to convince the villagers that they had no foul intentions but were merely seeking a wet nurse.

Harmund and Grimtongue led the way with torches while the rest of the party followed. Night was falling and the temperature was rapidly dropping. While it was still the Long Summer, the North experience frequent spells of cold weather. A cold north-western wind swept through the shores, stirring sand and dirt in their eyes. Harmund had raised his hood in a vain attempt to shield his eyes from the sand and the cold, dry wind. After four miles, Asha's party finally reached a small coastal village.

The village had previously been sacked by an Ironborn raiding party and the villagers were not too happy with the newcomers. Asha's party had been greeted by a crowd of angry old men and young boys who were armed with pitchforks and axes. Their hostility subsided after they saw Lady Sybelle and her infant daughter Erena.

"My apologies, my lady Sybelle," said the village chief, a bald and bearded old man "We have very little to offer in terms of food and nourishment. We are struggling to survive on our own. Alas, we have no wet nurse thanks to your Ironborn companions."

"Is there another village nearby?," asked Asha

"The nearest village is ten miles away," replied the chief "And it's getting dark. It's not safe to travel these even with so large a company as yours. But, one of my goats has just given birth."

"How much is the goat?," asked Asha "I'm willing to pay anything. But, please don't let Lady Sybelle's daughter die."

In the end, the village chief agreed to part with the doe for one gold dragon. The doe was reluctant to be separated from her newborn kids and Harmund had to drag her away. He tried to ignore the bleating cries of the young kids, who were now deprived of their mother. He knew that these unfortunate kids would later be slaughtered for their meat and skin by the villagers.

Baby Erena reluctantly accepted the goat's milk after some gentle coaching by her mother and Asha. After resting for the night on the Stony Shore, Asha's crew set sail for the Iron Isles the following day which lay farther south in the Ironman's Bay. Asha estimated that this voyage would take about five to six days. After settling down Baby Erena to sleep, Sybelle took the opportunity to make some conversation with her captors.

"Thank you, so much," said Lady Sybelle to Asha "But why did you go to all that trouble to save my daughter?"

"Not, all of us Ironborn have hearts of stone," replied Asha warmly "We may be ruthless when it comes to reaving and fighting but I'm not going to let any of my captives die on my watch."

"The Seven must be in my favour," chucked Lady Sybelle, as she caressed her infant daughter Erena "I prayed so hard for the Seven to protect us all as we travelled to the Iron Islands."

"Personally, I don't put a lot of my faith in the Drowned God," replied Asha "I put my faith in the skills of my crew and the solid build of my ship the _Black Wind._"

Lady Sybelle then turned her attention to her guard Harmund, who had remained silent for most of the voyage.

"It's not very often that I see a black Ironborn," observed Sybelle "What's your name and how did you came into their service?"

"My name's Harmund Pyke," replied Harmund "I'm the son of the Ironborn reaver Olaf Shepherd and his salt-wife Matahari, a maiden from the Summer Isles far, far away from these waters."

"Your surname gives you away," said Sybelle "I can see that you're no trueborn son of Olaf. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you may call me a bastard," replied Harmund "My father taught me to always where the title of bastard like a chainmail shirt so that it can never be used to hurt me. Olaf was a good and honourable man. He could have drowned me as an offering to the Drowned God. But instead, he raised me as one of his sons and taught me how to wield a sword, read, and write. But most importantly he instructed me in the ways of the Ironborn."

"I must say your father was an exceptionally kind man even for an Ironborn," replied Sybelle "Not many fathers are able to love their natural-born offspring in the same way that they love their true-born ones. It's refreshing to hear that not all Ironborn are brutal to their salt-wives."

"Well, my dad's one of the exceptions," joked Harmund

**Conclusion**

"You're certainly convinced me now that not all Ironborn reavers are ruthless and heartless," remarked Tychos Nestoris

"She's [Asha] certainly got more brains and compassion than her brother of his," added Justin Massey "She would have made a good Ironborn ruler but instead they're elected another warmonger. The Seven Kingdoms has seen enough Warmongers."

"Well, that brings us to the story of Asha and the Kingsmoot," finished Harmund Pye "Do you guys want to hear more of that tale?"

"Sure," added Jeyne Poole "I've learnt more about the Ironborn from you than those boring old septons back at Winterfell."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Black Ironborn Chapter 5**

This chapter explores how Asha Greyjoy came to advocate a peace platform during the kingsmoot. I have decided to make up a dinner table conversation between Asha, her Uncle Rodrik Harlaw, Lady Sybelle, and Harmund Pyke. In _A Feast of Crows_, Asha proposes making peace with the North in exchange for Sea Dragon Point and the Stony Shore. Unfortunately for her, the other Ironborn nobles reject her plan and instead elect her warmonger Uncle Euron Greyjoy, who comes up with some ambitious plan to invade the Reach and to marry Daenerys Targaryen. For this story, I have decided not to write a chapter on the kingsmoot since it has already been covered in the book. Since Asha doesn't specify which tower Lady Sybelle and her children are held, I have made one up. All recognisable characters and places rightfully belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. As always, feel free to read and review.

**A Dinner Table Conversation **

It was over ten days since Asha's longship _Black Wind_ sailed into the Ten Towers, a forbidding complex on the eastern shores of the island of Harlaw. The Ten Towers was the seat of House Harlaw, one of the most powerful Ironborn noble houses and a vassal of House Greyjoy, the royal house. The castle was the residence of Asha's favourite uncle, Rodrik Harlaw.

The Ten Towers was the newest castle in the Iron Islands. It had been built by Lord Theomore Harlaw to replace the frequently flooded Harlaw Hall, whose dampness had claimed the lives of three of his infant sons. The Ten Towers was constructed on a new, more habitable site. Lord Theomore had constructed each of the castle's ten towers to have a distinct appearance. Harmund was aware that his liege Asha had spent a great part of her childhood fostered at the Ten Towers, which she preferred to her home at the Greyjoy seat of Pyke.

Per Asha's orders, Lady Sybelle and her two children Gawen and Ewena Glover had been quartered within the relatively comfortable and spacious quarters of Whale Tower. Whale Tower was well-furnished and heated by a centrally-position fireplace that was connected to vents which circulated the heat throughout its chambers. The tower was named after the murals of whales that decorated its walls. In the past, Lord Theomore had sailed to the frozen waters of the far north and sighted numerous whales. There were small, lithe sea-grey dolphins, dark blue porpoises, white beluga whales, fierce black-white killer whales, and giant blue whales. Whales were one of the few sea creatures to give birth to live young. As mariners, Ironborn were privy to that knowledge.

Lady Sybelle's children were settling well to their new temporary home. Asha had arranged for her aunties to keep the children company. With some luck, Asha had also managed to find a wet nurse for little Ewena. The infant's health was making a steady recovery from the hellish expedition from Deepwood Motte down to the Iron Islands.

That evening, Asha had made arrangements to dine at Whale Tower with Lady Sybelle and Uncle Rodrik. Harmund Pyke was present because he had been assigned to keep watch over Lady Sybelle and her children. Despite its comforts, Whale Tower was still nothing more than a gilded cage for Asha's captives. They were still hostages who had been taken as spoils of war.

For dinner, the servants had prepared a steaming hot cauldron of seafood chowder, long rolls of baguettes, stir-fried seaweed, roast lamb, and fine Dornish wines. Lady Sybelle had recovered from her seasickness and was dressed in a vivid, green kirtle which Asha had kindly lent her.

"This is a sumptuous meal," asked Lady Sybelle "How did you obtain this lamb and these fine Dornish wines?"

"Oh, we imported a shipment of lamb from Deepwood Motte this month," replied Lord Rodrik "We now have a herd of sheep on Harlaw. For the wines, some of our traders bought it during a trip down to Dorne."

"That's new," said Lady Sybelle "I thought that all your Ironborn always do is raid and reave?"

"It's not always true," replied Asha Greyjoy "We still do a fair bit of trading, a tradition introduced by a certain King Harmund centuries ago, our Harmund's namesake."

Harmund nodded in agreement. As a literate man, Harmund was familiar with the histories of the Ironborn. He knew that a certain King Harmund the Host had welcomed travellers and traders, treasured books, and protected septons and septas. His son Harmund the Haggler had encouraged trade with the mainland. His grandson Harmund the Handsome had gone a step too far by banning reaving and attempting to outlaw thraldom. While these actions had pleased the mainland, they had earned the ire of the Ironborn who deposed Harmund and installed his more compliant brother Hagon the Heartless as King. Based on history, Harmund Pyke had concluded that while it was acceptable for an Ironborn reaver to treat his thralls and captives well, it was thoroughly unacceptable for any decent Ironborn to challenge the ancient tradition of reaving. Such acts amounted to heresy against the Drowned God.

"These mussels and prawns are delicious," said Lord Rodrik "Bethany is certainly one of our best cooks. She was taken during one of our expeditions into the Reach during Robert's Rebellion. Asha's father Balon reinstated the practice of thraldom."

"May I ask," said Lady Sybelle "But, is there a reason for arranging this dinner, my lord and lady? My father said that there is no such thing as a free dinner."

Asha smiled and nodded to indicate that this was the case.

"Oh yes, I see you have correctly deduced that this is no ordinary feast," said Lord Rodrik in a rich voice as he stroke Asha on the back "You see, my niece Asha is planning to succeed her father as the next ruler of the Iron Islands in the absence of her brother Theon Greyjoy, the Heir of Pyke. We do things different here from the Seven Kingdoms. We have a kingsmoot to select our new leader."

"It's an ancient tradition where the longship captains elect the new King of the Iron Islands," explained Asha "We haven't had it for over two thousand years. My youngest uncle Aeron Greyjoy called a kingsmoot to end a potential civil war in the wake of Balon's death and to prevent my other uncle Euron Greyjoy from taking the Seastone Chair, out royal seat."

As with every other good Ironborn, Harmund knew that the Seastone Chair was the name for the seat of the Lords and Kings of the Iron Islands. This throne was made from a block of oil black stone carved into the shape of a kraken. The Seastone Chair was located on a dais in the Great Hall of the Great Keep on Pyke. Since the fall of the last Hoare King at Harrenhal, House Greyjoy had occupied the Seastone Chair for almost three hundred years. According to legends, the First Men who had settled on the Iron Islands had discovered the object while exploring the shores of Old Wyke.

"Who's this Euron?," inquired Sybelle

"Oh, he's a black-bearded man who has patch over his left eye," answered Lord Rodrik "He's a wild and violent man who delights in playing mind games and messing with people's minds. He's shrewd, cunning, and ruthless. He's a pretty nasty piece of work."

"To cut to the chase," said Asha "We don't want some reckless and unpredictable twit sitting on the Seastone Chair. If you thought that my dad is bad, this guy is worse."

"Frankly, I can't see any difference between you Ironborn," replied Sybelle "To people on mainland Westeros, you're just all pirates and reavers. What difference would you make as the new Queen of the Iron Islands?"

"Let's said that I were to make peace with the North in exchange for keeping Sea Dragon Point and the Stony Shore," suggested Asha "To be honest, we have made little, if any, strategic gains from attacking the North. All that we have gained are cobblestones, pinecorns, and turnips in exchange for losing fathers, sons, and much blood. It didn't help that my brother killed the youngest Stark boys. Now, everyone in the North hates our kind. Conquering the North would be akin to trying to cuddle an angry crab."

Harmund could see that Sybelle was surprise by Asha's peace offer. Clearly, Asha was a dove among a nest of hawks.

"Are you serious?," asked Sybelle, who was half perplexed and delighted "I must be dreaming but you're offering to end all raids in the North in exchange for keeping a few toeholds. The problem is who to negotiate with. King Robb's dead and his rebellion has been crushed. I guess you're have to negotiate with Lord Roose Bolton and the Crown. They would probably see it as a sign of weakness on the Ironborn's part."

During his time at Deepwood Motte, Harmund Pyke had learnt about the infamous Red Wedding from a group of traveling traders. Lord Walder Frey had lured King Robb Stark and his host to The Twins, a formidable pair of castles linking the Green Fork, under the pretext of sealing a marriage alliance between House Frey and the North. Instead, the Freys had butchered their Northern and Tully hosts after breaking bread with them. While this action had ended the Northern Rebellion with one swift stroke, House Frey's reputation was soiled by the Red Wedding. Even the warlike and aggressive Ironborn were disgusted by Lord Walder's actions which incurred divine wrath.

"This is a bold move," commented Lord Rodrik "Your proposal would win over those who see our campaign in the North as an unnecessary strain on men and gold. We have lost many a good reaver and warrior trying to conquer the poorest and coldest kingdom in Westeros. It didn't help that your twit of the brother shamed our cause by butchering Ned Stark's sons, the very man who had given him a roof to live under. But, I doubt that our fellow countrymen would be willing to listen to a woman let alone having her sit on the Seastone Chair. You're always welcome to be the heir to the Ten Towers after I die."

"Nah, I would rather cast the dice and make a bid for the Seastone Chair," sighed Asha "I'm the daughter of my father. I'm his last surviving offspring. Plus, your offer regarding the Ten Towers comes with a ball and chain. Being heir to the Ten Towers doesn't make me Head of House Harlaw."

"I guess I have said enough," replied Lord Rodrik "As uncle, I can only guide you. At the end of the day, it's up to you to make the decisions."

"The honest truth is that women in my society are undervalued compared to men," said Asha "Behind every successful reaver, warrior, and mariner, is a woman. It doesn't matter whether it's a mother, wife, sister, healer, cook, etcetera. Without women, our society would collapse overnight. There would be no one to weave, cook, raise the children, and to do all the unpleasant but necessary work."

"True, true," commented Lady Sybelle "But that's the way it's always been. I was traded like a pack horse by my father to seal an alliance between House Locke and House Glover. My only job was to produce babies that would be named Glovers. I would say make a bid for the Seastone Chair. You may not be successful but at least you tried to make a difference, and that's the important thing. Your proposal may save some more lives."

"Well, then I wish that the favour of the Drowned God may rest upon you, my niece," said Uncle Rodrik dryly "But, it's folly trying to compete with your own uncles. They're your own family."

"Better to have a dove on the throne than another hawk," replied Asha "We're seen too many hawks in our history. We need a dove for a change. What's your thought on this matter, Harmund?"

Harmund had been munching on bread dipped in rich chowder. The taste was rich and sumptuous. Asha was one of the few Ironborn apart from his father to ask his opinion on anything. Most of his fellow Ironborn looked down upon him because he was the baseborn descendant of a salt wife. It did not help that his skin was dark which further reinforced his foreign origins.

"Oh, pardon me my lady," said Harmund as he chomped down a morsel of bread soaked in chowder.

"I was asking you what you think about my bid for the Seastone Chair," replied Asha "And about my offer to make peace with the North in exchange for keeping Sea Dragon Point and the Stony Shore. Be frank. Don't worry, I won't rip out your tongue like my competitor Uncle Euron."

Harmund knew that Uncle Euron had a reputation for ripping out the tongues of anyone assigned to crew his longboat, the aptly-named _Silence. _Bowing his head, Harmund gathered his thoughts.

"My ladies and lord," said Harmund "As a member of her crew on the _Black Wind_, I have to say with all my heart that Asha has all the right qualities that a Lord of the Iron Islands would need. She's an experienced reaver and warrior and she knows how to strike a balance between fighting, talking, and trading. She went out of her way to make sure that her men treated their thralls well since our society depends on their labour. Back in the Summer Isles where my mother comes from, they have had female leaders. One of them was the warrior princess Xanda Qo who defeated the slavers and unified the Summer Isles."

Harmund paused to sip a chalice of spicy Dornish wine. He saw smiles on Asha and Lady Sybelle's face. Even Uncle Rodrik seemed to like what he was saying.

"Regarding Asha's offer to make peace with the North in exchange for some concessions, I think honestly that is a very wise and reasonable offer. We Ironborn have broken our teeth and bloodied our gums chewing on a hard, barren piece of rock. The North may be the largest kingdom on Westeros but it is also the poorest and coldest. Ending the war with the North would allow us to repair our relations with the rest of Westeros. Reaving may be our way of life but our society is increasingly dependent on trade."

"Ah, Olaf Shepherd must have taught you well," commented Lord Rodrik "Your arguments are sound and based on fact and reason. Much as I have doubts about Asha's prospects with claiming the Seastone Chair, at least she has not tarnished herself by shedding innocent blood unnecessarily. The same can't be said about her brother Theon."

"My brother's dead," replied Asha "As Balon's last surviving child, I have a duty to serve my family."

"I would say go for it," said Sybelle "The Sunset Kingdom has seen too much blood spilled. We need more peacemakers like you."

After Lady Sybelle and Uncle Rodrik had retired to their quarters and the servants had taken away the leftovers to eat for themselves, Harmund decided to make a special request to Asha. For the past three years, he had been thinking of paying a visit to his family homestead on Orkmont, which lay to the north-west of Harlaw.

"If I may ask a small favour from you, my lady," asked Harmund Pyke "I have not visited my family on Orkmont for the past three years. I was wondering if I could visit them while you attend the kingsmoot? I would like to sekneel ae my mother Matahari."

Asha paused to think and then winked a friendly smile.

"Oh, Harmund you have served me so well and ably for the past three years," said Asha gently "You have neither given me grief or trouble throughout your service apart from that little incident with Larence Snow. As a reward for your loyal service, I give you leave for a week to visit your family. But, be ready to return to my service at the shortest notice should I set sail for the mainland again."

"Thank, my lady," replied Harmund, who knelt down.

"There's no need to kneel," said Asha gently "We're Ironborn. Only thralls and you're not one."

"Yes, mi-lady," said Harmund as he flashed a smile at Asha.


	6. Chapter 6

The Black Ironborn Chapter 6

Sorry for the delays. I've been sick with the cold and I've been spending some time with my family for the Easter weekend. In this chapter, our protagonist Harmund Pyke visits his ancestral home on the island of Orkmont. For this chapter, I wanted to explore ordinary life on the Iron Islands. We don't see a lot of the Islands in the novels and the TV series. According to the _World of Ice and Fire_, the Ironborn have thralls to do all farming, mining, and the menial jobs.

In Ironborn society, only the Ironborn are allowed to fish or own boats. If you haven't guessed by now, Harmund and Hagon are a veiled reference to certain characters from the _World of Ice and Fire_. All recognisable characters and locations belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. Anything else is my own imagination. By the way, Maleficent and Tremaine are names borrowed from Disney films. As always, feel free to read and review. Feel free to be blunt and honest but keep comments civil and respectful.

**The Homecoming**

The journey from Harlaw to Orkmont took a good part of the day. Harmund Pyke had set sail early in the morning on a cargo freighter called _The Seahorse. _Unlike the fast and manoeuvrable longships of the Ironborn fleet, cargo freighters like _The Seahorse _were large, ungainly sailing ships designed to transport cargo. They were clearly not designed for combat and could be easily outrun by a pair of longships. The journey had cost one silver stag, which was worth two week's wages. The ship had been carrying a shipment of grain and barley from Harlaw to Orkmont

Due to a favourable easterly wind, _The Seahorse _had reached the eastern coast of Orkmont by the ninth hour of the day. The island of Orkmont was dominated by House Orkwood and House Tawney, two prominent Ironborn houses. However, Orkmont was also home to two cadet branches of House Goodbrother and House Shepherd. In the past, Orkmont had also been the domain of House Greyiron and House Hoare. These long-extinct houses had since been consigned to dusty books and crumbling scrolls.

Harmund's father Olaf was the third-born son of Daegon Shepherd, the captain of the longship _Dagger_ in the Iron Fleet. Due to his family's meagre land and resources, Olaf had established his own homestead at Bergen peninsular on the south-eastern corner of Orkmont. While Olaf was a fisherman by trade, he had also cultivated a fruit orchard which grew apples, pears, and peaches. Despite the bleak cold and windy weather, Olaf's orchard had thrived since it was encircled by a thick wall of green hedge. While Olaf was a reaver, he also had a taste for horticulture. With the aid of a group of slaves who had been taken during a raiding trip into the Reach, Olaf had cultivated one of the most successful fruit orchards on Orkmont. This had helped supplement the family's income.

Following Olaf's death during an ill-fated fishing expedition, his eldest true-born son Hagon Shepherd had inherited his father's Bergen estate. Unfortunately, Hagon lacked his father's entrepreneurial spirit and was only interested in fighting, whoring, and liquor. Against the advice of his mother and his father's servants, he had torn down the protective wall of hedge around the family homestead. This foolish act had exposed the orchard to the harsh, cold winds which swept through the Iron Islands. Overnight, the family lost a major source of income.

Then, out of misfortune, Hagon was killed while visiting a coal mine in the interior of Orkmont. According to the account of a surviving slave miner, Hagon had foolishly brought a flaming torch into the mine. This foolish act led to the deaths of 24 people including Hagon himself. Worst, Hagon had invested the family's gold into the mine. The explosion had destroyed a great deal of the coal in a brilliant eruption that was seen for several miles away. The coal mine accident bankrupted the House Shepherd-at-Bergen.

Setting foot in his family's homestead for the first time in three long years, Harmund Pyke encountered a state of ruin and barrenness. Where once there had been bountiful fruit trees, there were now only withered trunks and branches. The vegetable plots were covered in a jungle of weeds and thorns. Meanwhile, the stony garden path was pockmarked with moss and cracks. The grass had grown long and thick and had begun to encroach onto the garden path. Ahead, Shepherd Manor lay in a state of disrepair. The paint was starting to flake of the rotting wooden walls of the house. Holes had started to appear in its thatched roof. Shepherd Manor which had once been the pride of Bergen peninsular was now a ruin. Maleficent Shepherd, the Lady of Shepherd Manor had given over to drinking while her remaining sons and daughters squabbled over what remained of the family silver.

Upon arriving, Harmund had received a frosty reception. Lady Maleficent was trying to negotiate a match for her daughter Tremaine, who had become pregnant after eloping with a noble boy from House Orkwood. The unfortunate youth was now obliged to marry her in order to cover her shame. Tremaine had been known throughout the community for her promiscuity, something which had embarrassed her parents. Negotiations were tense due to House Shepherd-at-Bergen's dire financial straits. Harmund was ushered by one of the servants to his mother's quarters, a ramshackle hut at the edge of the estate.

The ground was dry and sandy. A breeze of wind stirred up some dirt on the ground, irritating Harmund's eyes. Matahari's adobe was a rickety wooden shed with a straw roof. Harmund walked up the rotting wooden stairs into the hut. He then knocked on the old creaking wooden door. Harmund's knocks was answered by an old, croaking voice: his mother.

"Who goes there?," asked Matahari "Is it dinner time so early?"

"No, it's me Ma," replied Harmund "Your dear old Harmund."

The creaking door slid open and Harmund found himself staring at a middle-aged woman with greying black hair and dark brown skin. His mother Matahari had poor eyesight due to years of stoking the oven stove. Since the departure of her son, Matahari had fallen into a state of depression. Unable to read, she was unable to keep in contact with her son. Her health was frail due to a recent outbreak of flu on Orkmont that had been precipitated by the arrival of a shipment of chickens from the mainland.

This "chicken flu" produced sore throats, lethargy, fever, coughs, and vomiting among its victims. The plague killed both freemen and thralls alike. The chicken flu had swept through the island like wildfire, killing a third of its victims. The plague had disrupted the social fabric and economy of the island; preventing thralls from tending the fields and digging the mines, and fishermen from venturing out to sea to fish or reave. The flu was compounded by an unseasonal spell of cold weather. Some of the wise folk speculated that the Long Summer was coming to an end while the Drowned Men preached that it was an attack by the Storm God, the sworn enemy of the Drowned God and a demonic figure in Ironborn mythos. Matahari had been one of the lucky few survive but the plague had killed a third of the servants at the Shepherd Estate.

"My son", cried Matahari, as she embraced her boy "The joy of my life. I thought you would never come back. They told me that you had gone reaving in the mainland."

Harmund allowed his mother to kiss and hug him.

"The farm," said Harmund "It's in ruins. What happened to the trees and the hedge?"

"Well, Hagon took an axe to it," replied Matahari "He said that farming was something beneath any decent Ironborn and took an axe to the hedges. Well, I bet his father would be turning in his grave beneath the sea if he knew what his son had done. This Ironborn idea of living by the sword. It's sheer lunacy. Your father was one of the few to recognise this fact. Men do not live by the sword alone."

"What brings you home, my son?," asked Matahari

"My master Lady Asha Greyjoy happened to pay a visit to Harlaw for the kingsmoot," explained Harmund "So, I got leave from her to make a short visit to Orkmont."

"There ain't much to look at here, son", groaned his mother "There's been an outbreak of chicken flu. Lots of people are sick. Some say it's an attack by the Storm God, the enemy of the Drowned God. Well, slaves like me say it's a punishment by the gods for the reaving and plundering committed by the Ironborn."

"Well, mankind as always experienced plagues throughout history," said Harmund "And the maesters and wise folk say that the Long Summer is coming to an end. All my life, I've never touched or felt snow."

"I can't even imagine what snow looks like," replied Matahari "Growing up in the Summer Isles, it was just heat and sun all year round. When I first came here, it felt so cold and they say that it is summer. Well, I wouldn't want to know what winter is like."

"I've managed to travel to the mainland," said Harmund "It's much greener there and the land's so big. I'm earning good wages which I send home each month. Asha is a good master. She says that if I prove myself in combat, she can knight me and give me a plot of land. And then you can come and live with me."

"Oh, don't bother about me," responded Matahari "If I were you, I would get as far away from these isles as I could."

"But, with that money I'm saving," said Harmund "We could one day charter a ship to the Summer Isles and then bring you home to meet your family."

"As I told you," sighed Matahari, as a tear streamed down one of her cheeks "It was so long ago. Even if I go back, nobody would recognise me. My parents are dead. If my brother or sisters are still alive, they would reject me because I have bedded with a foreigner. And, they'll never really accept you since you're half-caste. And the waters are dangerous…"

"Don't talk like that, Ma," interjected Harmund "Things always have a way of working out for the better. There's always hope."

"I've given up on home a long time ago," replied his mother "Listen to me, there's nothing for us in these isles only cold, dampness, and shame. Olaf was a good man but his wife and that brood of his are driving this household to ruin. Get away from these wretched islands as far as you can."

Harmund realised that his mother was right. There was little for him on the Iron Islands. The cold, dampness, and barrenness of the isles had driven the Ironborn to sail east for greener pastures and loot. As a freeman and a crew aboard an Ironborn sailing ship, Harmund had the means of getting away from the Iron Islands. Later, Harmund was glad that he had parted with a sliver stag to visit his mother on Orkmont. A few months later, Harmund received word that his mother had succumbed to a second outbreak of the chicken flu or so it said. He kept her last words to heart.


	7. Chapter 7

The Black Ironborn Chapter 7

Following Asha Greyjoy's unsuccessful bid for the Seastone Chair, Harmund Pyke returns to Deepwood Motte. King Stannis Baratheon's army launches an attack on the castle and the Ironborn are forced to flee. In the midst of the fighting, Harmund is narrowly saved from death by an old friend: Larence Snow. This Chapter is loosely based on Asha's chapter on the Retaking of Deepwood Motte in _A Dance with Dragons. _All recognisable characters and locations rightfully belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. As always, feel free to read and review. I don't know a lot about the mechanics of medieval hanging so feel free to correct me.

**Bloodbath in the Wolfswood**

It had been a few week since Captain Asha Greyjoy and her crew had returned from the Iron Islands to their base at Deepwood Motte. Asha's bid to become the next King of the Iron Islands had ended in ashes. Despite beating several contenders including Lords Gylbert Farwynd, Erik Ironmaker, and Dunstan Drumm, Asha was defeated by her uncle Euron Greyjoy. Unlike some previous kingsmoots, the recent one at Pyke had been a largely peaceful but heated affair. While Asha had managed to draw a substantial amount of support through her platform advocating land and peace, Euron had ultimately won the contest by vowing to conquer Westeros with dragons. During this contest, Euron had presented the fabled Dragonbinder, a large horn reputed to be capable of controlling dragons. Euron's stage act had swayed the Kingsmoot in his favour. Now, only more warfare, blood, and death lay ahead.

Following Euron's landslide victory, Asha and her followers had quietly slipped back to Deepwood Motte. Asha was not willing to let her uncle forcibly wed her to one of his henchman such as the Red Oarsman. As the daughter of Balon Greyjoy, Asha believed that she had a stronger claim to the Seastone Chair than Euron, who was merely one of her father's younger siblings. Lady Sybelle Glover had returned with them to the mainland so that she could be used as a bargaining chip in negotiations with the various Westeros factions. As the Lady of Deepwood Motte, Sybelle's presence helped maintain peace and order among the Ironborns' new Northern subjects. However, Asha had kept her children Gawen and Erena Glover as hostages to ensure her compliance. The children would be looked after by her aunties at the Ten Towers. Sybelle had wept bitterly for her children throughout the journey. Keeping highborn hostages was a long-held tradition in Westeros. Asha's younger brother Theon had been a hostage of Lord Eddard Stark since the age of ten.

Lady Glover had since resigned herself to dwelling in her godswood, praying unceasingly to the Seven-Faced God for the well-being of her children and the safe return of her husband, Robbett Glover. Harmund Pyke was tasked with guarding her. During the day, she prayed in the godswood and slept in a tent at night. As with many castles on Westeros, Deepwood Motte had a small secluded grove within its walls. From Sybelle, Harmund had learnt that most mainlanders who still worshipped the Old Gods used it as a place of worship. For followers of the Faith of the Seven like Sybelle, the godswood functioned as a place of solitude and meditation where believes could come in their hour of need. At the heart of this grove lay a "heart tree", a single weirwood tree where a face had been carved into it. According to the traditions of the First Men, the heart tree functioned as a meeting point between mortals and the Old Gods. It was said that no men could lie in front of a heart tree since the Old Gods knew what lay in a man's heart. Since the Faith of the Seven had taken hold of Westeros, the worship of the Old Gods had declined in much of the mainland. However, many in the North still clung to the old ways.

For Harmund, the Old and New Gods of the mainland seemed as deaf and dead as the Drowned God of his people. The Gods never spoke to their believers except through weather patterns and calamities like floods, fires, and plagues. In his adolescence, Harmund had reached the conclusion that the Gods were mere figments of men's imagination conjured up by priests, septs and septons in order to rob people of their money, livestock, and sometimes lives. Despite his scepticism towards religion, Harmund had come to respect the woman's fervent devotion to her Gods. Her entire daily routine was devoted to prayer and singing. Harmund spent much of the day alternating between sitting and squatting under an oak tree, watching the woman's monotonous routine.

One afternoon, Lady Sybelle and Harmund were roused from their usual routine of eat-pray-and-sleep by shouts and the clanging of blades. The sounds came from the castle.

"Praise the Seven," exclaimed an exhausted Sybelle "My hour of deliverance is upon us. They must have answered my prayers."

Exhausted by her continuous supplications, Lady Sybelle collapsed onto the ground. Harmund helped her up to his feet and placed his right arm over the frail woman's body. Lady Sybelle was weak and sickly since she had abstained from meat for over a month, choosing only to eat grapes, herbs, and bread.

After about ten minutes later, a big-built Ironborn warrior named Sixed Toed Harl arrived with orders to bring Lady Sybelle before Asha. From Harl, Harmund learnt that a group of Flint men from the Mountain Clans had attempted to scale the wall and open Deepwood Motte's gates to a Northern Host sent by King Stannis Baratheon, one of the claimants to the Iron Throne. Four of the intruders had been killed and Asha was busy interrogating the survivor.

"Why would Stannis want to attack us?," asked Harmund, as he propped up the exhausted Sybell with his left arm. "Isn't he marching on Winterfell to fight the Boltons?"

"I guess the Flaming Stag wants to flex his muscles and show what a good king he'll be," replied Harl "But we'll give him a bloody nose and smash his teeth."

Everyone knew that Stannis Baratheon had abandoned his garrisons on Dragonstone and Storm's End to invade the North. King Stannis had defeated the Wildlings and their King-Beyond-the-Wall. Now, he was seeking to entrench his base in the North by attacking the Ironborn and the Crown's Bolton allies, who had taken Winterfell as their capital. Securing the North would give Stannis a stronghold that would allow him to seize the rest of the Seven Kingdoms from the boy-king Tommen and his Lannister allies.

By the time they had arrived in the castle's bailey, a large crowd of restless Ironborn and frightened locals had gathered. Lady Asha was standing with a spear by the bloody corpse of the Mountain Clansman she had been interrogating. Lorren Longaxe was half-dragging and half-leading Glover's steward, Keith, towards Asha. When the maester protested, Lorren punched him across the face with his mailed fist, breaking his nose. Lady Glover gasped when she saw the corpses of the Mountain Clansmen on the ground but quickly recomposed herself. Breaking away from Harmund, she approached Asha to deliver her petition.

"I warned you that this day would come, my lady," Sybelle said in a solemn voice mixed with grief and rage. "Lady Asha, I beg you, strike your banners and let me bargain for your life. You have used us fairly, and with honour. I will tell them so."

She then offered to exchange her Ironborn captors for her two young children, who were now hostages in the Iron Islands.

"We will exchange you for the children," pleaded Lady Glover tearfully "Gawen is four now. I missed his nameday. And my sweet girl …give me back my children, and no harm need come to you. Nor to your men."

Harmund could see beads of tears and sweat flowing down Lady Glover's face. He felt for the poor lady, a young mother who had been separated from her children. However, what she was demanding amounted to the surrender of the main Ironborn base in the North. Given all that his people had wrecked on the Northmen, Harmund doubted that they were in a mood to show mercy to their Ironborn captors. Asha and the highborn captives among them would be ransomed and exchanged.

However, for those whose families could not afford to ransom them, they would face either execution or the Wall. Given his family's financial straits and his status as a bastard, Harmund was not willing to throw himself to the mercies of the Stannis and his Northern allies. They might behead, hand or worse even eat him if they ran out of food or space for their prisoners. Given that his mother was dead and that his "family" in the Iron Islands did not care about him, the Wall didn't sound too bad. But that would mean having to endure snow and ice for the rest of his life.

In response to Lady Glover's pleas, Asha climbed on top of a barrel not to call on her men to lay down their arms but instead to rally her troops for a final stand. She reminded her men that the enemy was approaching and in a defiant voice asked whether her men would be willing to throw themselves to the tender mercies of the "wolves." A resound No rang from the assembled Ironborn. While they were outnumbered, they were not willing to throw away an opportunity to die a glorious death in combat.

In Ironborn culture, brave men (and women) who had drowned at sea or died a glorious death in combat were entitled to dine with the Drowned God in his watery halls for all eternity. However, cowards were condemned to roam the earth as hungry ghouls for eternity. Harmund privately did not believe in the existence of the Drowned God, the Storm God, or any gods or spirits. However, he had been taught from young by his father that it was disgraceful for an Ironborn warrior to turn craven and beg his enemies for mercy.

Harmund and his Ironborn comrades streamed to the wall for their final stand. However, after inspecting the approaching forces from the safety of the castle's walls, Lady Asha quickly deduced that they would be unable to hold Deepwood Motte. In the end, Asha made the difficult decision to order a retreat back to the Ironborn ships moored off the coast. While they had to yield Deepwood Motte, at least they would live to fight another day. Plus, it was better to fight close to the sea than in the forested terrain, something which suited their Northmen foes. Dusk was approaching and Asha had reasoned that their retreat would be easier under the cover of darkness. Alas, this was a foolish decision.

Stannis' Northmen and Mountain Clansmen knew every nook and cranny of the Wolfswood, the large forest which lay outside Deepwood Motte. What was meant to be a tactical retreat soon turned into a bloodbath for the Ironborn. The Northmen and Mountain Clans ambushed their Ironborn foes. Despite fighting back valiantly, they were surrounded and outnumbered. That night, many an Ironborn perished without reaching the shores. Those lucky few who managed to reach the shores discovered that a second Northern force led by Lady Alysane Mormont the "She-Bear" had attacked the moored longships, burning or capturing many ships. The Ironborn were truly trapped.

During the chaotic retreat from Deepwood Motte, Harmund Pyke and his companions Harl and Lorren had been tasked with escorting Steward Keith and Lady Glover back to the longships. Harmund and Lorren were forced to prop up Keith with their shoulders since he was unable to walk due to his missing foot.

"We'll have to get you a wooden leg when we get back to the Iron Islands," grunted Lorren

"If you get back," replied Keith grumpily, still smarting from his broken nose.

"Six-Toed" Harl led the way with his flaming torch in one hand and Lady Glover in the other.

"You're throwing away your lives," grumbled Lady Glover, as she struggled to keep up with her Ironborn captors.

"Bah, I'll rather die pierced by a hundred arrows," growled Harl "Then be burnt alive by Stannis and his Red Priestess. I'm no…"

Before Harl could finish his sentence, he was struck through the neck by an arrow. Suddenly, a second arrow, this time burning, hit the man in the back. After gurgling for a moment, Harl's corpse hit the ground like a fallen tree. Without a moment's hesitation, Sybelle Glover took advantage of her captor's distraction with the death of their friend to run into the woods. Cursing under his breath, Lorren Longaxe wrenched free of the ailing Keith and raced after his captive. With Keith tiring from his walk, Harmund gently set him down at the base of an acorn tree.

"Don't worry," said Harmund in a soft, gentle voice "I'm not going to harm you."

"It's no use letting me or the lady drag you down," said Keith in a tired, haggard voice "I tell you run. Don't worry about me because I'll be back among my kind. But I can't say that they'll be so merciful towards you Ironborn. So run and leave me."

"But, there are wolves and bears out here," protested Harmund "I'm not leaving you to die in the dark."

"Don't be daft, my Ironborn friend," replied Keith "The Northmen are in no mood for mercy. Run while you still can."

In the background, Harmund heard the voices of men fighting and dying and the clash of blades. He also saw flaming torches and men moving in the midst of the thick forests. Suddenly, Harmund heard the sounds of barking hounds and angry men approaching from behind. Without a moment's hesitation, Harmund ran straight into the woods.

For what seemed like hours, he ran as fast he could. In the midst of Harl's death, Harmund had abandoned his shield but kept his sword; a birthday gift which his father had presented to him on his twelfth nameday. Suddenly, Harmund caught glimpses of men in fur coats, boiled leather, and chainmail closing in on him on foot and horseback. He quickly realized that the enemy had caught up with him. Harmund could not make out the sigil on their armour and shields but quickly deduced that each of them was out to kill him.

One of the men caught up with him but Harmund hacked at his chest with his sword. The man's companion charged at him from his right but Harmund slashed at his head, cutting of his nose. The wounded man screamed and wept in agony. Harmund continued running and stumbled into a thorn bush. Using his sword, he hacked and burned through the thick bush. For his efforts, Harmund earned several scratches and cuts on his face and arms.

After running for another ten minutes, Harmund found himself in the middle of a meadow. The grass was high and long which would enable him to hide from his pursuers. Putting his sword back into its hilt, Harmund crawled through the grass. In the air, he could smell the salty breeze of the sea. Harmund smiled. He thought that he was lucky to make it all this way back to the coast. However, Harmund then smelled a strong scent of smoke and burning wood in the distance. Standing up, Harmund looked and saw Asha's four longships burning like funeral pyres in the distant horizon.

Harmund felt his heart sink. He had come all this way only to discover that their escape vessels had been destroyed. Harmund then turned back. He was determined to face his opponents in combat and die a glorious death in combat, one that would make his father proud. However, he found himself staring into the eyes of a wild-eye, shaggy man with a long black beard.

"Hello Ironborn scum," said the man

Before Harmund could reach for his sword, the man punched him in the face with his mailed fist, breaking his nose and knocking lose two of his front teeth. The shock of the impact threw Harmund to the ground. Harmund could feel the taste of his own blood in his mouth. The man then knelt down beside him and knocked him out with a heavy wooden truncheon. The last thing that Harmund saw before he slipped into unconsciousness was the man's sadistic grin and his ugly, rotting teeth.

**A Brush with Death **

When Harmund Pyke regained consciousness, he found himself being dragged by his arms by two burly Northmen. His hands were bound in ropes while his feet were bound in fetters. A bonfire had been lit in the middle of a forest clearing. Harmund saw a crowd of rough Northmen wearing the sigil of House Wull on their surcoats – three wooden buckets on a blue background bordered by grey and white checkers. Harmund's heart sank when he quickly recalled that House Wull had a deep-seated animosity towards the Ironborn, who had frequently raided the Bay of Ice. Above him, Harmund saw several of his Ironborn comrades hanging from nooses on trees.

Harmund caught sight of Lorren Longaxe and Hagen. To add insult to injury, these men had been impaled by several allows. On his right, Harmund caught side of Hagen's beautiful red-haired daughter Freya choking to death on her noose. She had been stripped naked and her body had been lacerated by several arrows. As he neared the fire, Harmund heard the raucous cries of warriors.

"Well, well," shouted the leader, a red-bearded man dressed in chainmail "Another Ironborn to string up. Let's teach these reavers a lesson they'll never forget."

There were shouts of joy and cackles of laughter from his companions.

"Boy, his skin is as dark as mud," sneered the man's one-eyed companion "Must be the baseborn offspring of a thrall wife and reaver."

The man's insults made Harmund boil and he attempted to charge at the man but was restrained by his two captors. There was also a deep, painful throbbing headache from his head wound.

"So, the Kraken wants to fight eh," shouted the red-bearded leader "Too bad, he's out of water. Haw haw haw."

"What are we waiting for?," yelled a third voice belonging to a pockmarked, black-bearded man "Let's string him up with the rest of his companions."

"Three Silver Stags for the men who shoots him in the heart," bellowed a fourth

Harmund felt a rough, hemp noose being fastened around his neck. Soon, he felt his body being slowly lifted off the ground onto the branch of a banyan tree.

"Any last words?," asked the one-eyed Northman

Instead, Harmund spat in his face prompting the man to slap him across the face. The pain felt like a whip slamming into his cheeks.

"Do that again and we'll burn you alive," growled the man.

As Harmund stood strung up on his noose, the Northmen cheered and broken into a brawdy song about killing Ironborns. As he hung from the tree, Harmund felt a dropping sensation around his neck. He struggled to breathe and his vision began to fade. Harmund felt his heart throbbing rapidly. As his vision fade, he saw his life pass by like a comet. He saw himself playing with his father, being kissed by his mother, and swimming with his siblings in the sea. Harmund resigned himself to death and the hope of finding out once and for all whether the Drowned God and his watery halls were real.

Suddenly, Harmund heard an angry shout. He recognised the voice. It was the voice of young teenaged lad who had just broken his voice. The voice sounded familiar but he could not make out who it was. Then, Harmund recognized Larence Snow's familiar voice tone. The boy had just turned ten and three years a few weeks ago. Below him, Harmund heard angry voices ranging and men unsheathing their swords.

"Let him down," shouted Larence "He's my prisoner, not your plaything."

"We caught him first, finders keeper," shouted the leading House Wull soldier "Plus, you should be thanking us for saving your bacon. Don't stop us from teaching these savages a lesson."

"Winning does not give us a right to torture and ill-treat our captives," protested Larence "That only brings us to their level."

Such words of wisdom from the mouths of a babe, thought Larence.

Harmund then heard a second voice: the steward Keith, the man who had told him to run for his life.

"You heard the young lord," shouted Maester Keith "How the hell are we going to get back Lady Glover's two children from the Ironborn when we kill all our hostages? Cut down that man or I'll make sure that you answer to King Stannis for killing prisoners in cold blood."

Grumbling, the leading House Wull soldier ordered his men to cut Harmund Pyke down. Harmund heard the sound of a sword slashing through his noose. Within seconds, Harmund felt that a great weight had been loosened from his neck. He landed face-first into a puddle of mud. Harmund felt his belly loosen as today's dinner spilled out of his mouth.

Harmund found himself staring into the black hair and brown eyes of the young Larence Snow, Lord Hornwood's bastard son whom he had befriended. Almost a year ago, Harmund had saved Larence's life and now the young Lord was returning a favour.

"You're safe now," said Larence gently "Come let us get you out of here."

Harmund did not resist as two strong men lifted him on their arms and led him away from the scowling House Wull soldiers, who had been robbed of their plaything. Harmund quickly realized that he had become the captive of King Stannis' army. Deepwood Motte had fallen back into the hands of the Northmen. The tide of the war in the North was turning against the Ironborn. Harmund did not know whether his liege Lady Asha was still alive. All that he cared about was that he had narrowly escaped a slow and painful death.


	8. Chapter 8

The Black Ironborn Chapter 8

Following the fall of Deepwood Motte, Harmund Pyke and the nine other surviving Ironborn become captives of King Stannis Baratheon. This chapter sets the stage for the prologue – the campsite storytelling. It is based on the events of the _A Dance With Dragon _chapters dealing with Asha Greyjoy and the _Winds of Winter _excerpt chapter from Theon's POV. I'm basing Stannis Baratheon's appearance on his official appearance in the books, not the TV series. For this story, I have decided to explore how the Ironborn perspectives of Stannis. Fans would be aware that Stannis played an important role in the crushing of the Greyjoy Rebellion. So, I decided to make him a bogeyman figure in Ironborn popular culture. All recognisable Game of Thrones characters rightfully belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. As always, feel free to read and review but keep comments respectful.

**Between Ice and Fire**

It was early morning in the wolfswood outside Deepwood Motte. Harmund was now a captive of King Stannis Baratheon's northern host. He would have experienced a long, agonizing death hanging on a noose had it not been for the timely intervention of his old friend and former captive Larence Snow. His late mother Matahari had taught her son that one small act of kindness would have a ripple effect throughout a person's life. She was right, Harmund realized.

By dawn, the battle was over. King Stannis had delivered the Ironborn garrison at Deepwood Motte a sound thrashing on that bloody night. Of the two hundred strong Ironborn garrison, only ten reavers had survived, including Lady Asha Greyjoy. On the coast, a raiding party led by the Northern warrior lady Alysane Mormont had razed Asha's longboats, cutting off any escape route by sea.

Maester Keith and one of King Stannis' healers had tended to Harmund's facial injuries which he had sustained during the battle. His teeth and nose still hurt like the blazers but Harmund counted himself lucky to have survived that run-in with the House Wull soldiers. The Northmenwho had longed suffered the depredations of the Ironborn reavers, were in no mood for mercy. Some of his fellow comrades and best friends including Hagen, his daughter Freya, and Lorren Longaxe had suffered a slow, excruciating death by hanging. Another fellow Ironborn warrior Lorren Longaxe, whom he had frequently shared drinks with, had lost his head in battle. In the past, Harmund and his fellow Ironborn had destroyed and wrecked the lives of many mainlanders through reaving. Now, the tables had turned and the Ironborn were being forced to pay the iron price with their lives and blood.

Exhausted from the night battle, Harmund was resting his head against the hard bark of a pine tree. His wrists were bound in chains while his feet were bound in fetters, preventing him from moving. A few feet away lay Asha Greyjoy, who was also resting her head against the trunk of another tree. Like Harmund, the late Lord Balon Greyjoy's daughter's hands and feet were also bound. One of her feet was bound in an improvised linen bandage but Asha was largely unharmed apart from a bruise on her forehead.

"What happened to your ankle, my lady," asked Harmund

"Oh, I twisted it while trying to fight off a bloody Northmen," replied Asha "Looks like someone's given you a broken nose and knocked out some of your teeth."

"Yeah, I also narrowly escaped a hanging," chuckled Harmund "Those Northmen killed Hagen, his daughter and Lorren. They were gonna do the same to me but Larence Snow saved my life."

"Now that's rare for an enemy to stick his neck out for you," commented Asha "But, I guess the boy wanted to repay a favour to you for saving his life."

"What do you think they're gonna do to us," asked Harmund "I hear that Lord Stannis loves to burn people alive as sacrifices for his red god. I don't like the thought of being burnt alive."

"Me too, Lord Stannis may have little love for our kind," said Asha "But I doubt that he's stupid enough to kill the daughter of Lord Balon Greyjoy…"

"But, what about me and the other smallfolk in your ranks," interjected Harmund in a panicked voice "They may ransom the highborn but they'll kill us smallfolk because our families are too poor to bail us out. My family couldn't be bothered about me. I don't fancy being burnt alive."

"Don't worry," replied Asha in a calm but assertive tone "I'm not going to let any harm come to any of my men, even the least of you."

Despite Asha's assurances, Harmund was still worried. He had grown up with tales of the fearsome reputation of King Stannis Baratheon, who had commanded the naval assault on the Iron Islands during the short-lived Greyjoy Rebellion of 289 AC. In a pitched naval battle, Lord Stannis had smashed the Iron Fleet during a great battle off the coast of Fair Isle. For many Ironborn children, Stannis had become a bogeyman figure used by parents to chastise their wayward children into obedience. As a child, Harmund had encountered Stannis in several of his nightmares. Stannis's embrace of the Red Demon Rh'llor had only enhanced his fearsome reputation.

Later, their sentries gathered up their Ironborn prisoners. King Stannis Baratheon had set up his headquarters in the recaptured Deepwood Motte castle and had requested an audience with the Kraken's daughter. Due to her ankle injury, Lady Asha was allowed to ride in a covered wagon. Another badly wounded Ironborn warrior named Cromm was allowed to ride with his lady. Cromm had sustained serious head injuries during the fighting. Unable to walk, he had to be carried on a stretcher.

On the way back to Deepwood Motte, Harmund Pyke decided to strike up a conversation with Larence Snow. He recalled their earlier lesson about the Night's Watch and the Wall. Unlike his other captors, Larence did not treat him and his Ironborn comrades with disdain.

"Larence, is it true what they say about the Night's Watch," asked Harmund softly "That when a man takes the Black no harm will come to him?"

"Yes, that's true," replied Larence "Once a man takes the Black no one can lay a hand on him. It's usually a way for victors to get rid of unwanted foes. But, I'll say that the Night's Watch has a great need for swordmen like you. It's sad that such a noble order has become a dumping ground for thugs, murderers, and rapers."

"There's nothing in the North apart from wild beasts and Wildlings," remarked Harmund "I'm tired of all the politics and fighting in Westeros."

"From what I've heard from Stannis's men, the Night's Watch has need of men like you," commented Larence "Recently, King Stannis defeated the King-beyond-the-wall. Now, there's an influx of Wildlings fleeing south. They say that the Others have returned."

"You mean, the White Walkers," asked Harmund, who was still finding it hard to comprehend the idea that these ice demons actually existed. "Those white demons that Septon Darren talked about? But aren't they just bedtime stories meant to scare kids."

"Well, how do you then explain the Wall," retorted Larence "They wouldn't have spent all that time and energy building it if there was nothing out there."

Harmund paused to think for a moment. There had to be a valid reason for building a structure as humongous as the Wall, an edifice which stretched across the northern width of Westeros. Harmund was caught between a rock and a hard place. He was not fond of snow and the very thought that those mythical White Walkers actually existed sent shivers down his time. However if he chose to remain a captive at Deepwood Motte, Stannis might offer him as a burnt sacrifice to his red demon. Much as he hated the cold, Harmund was not willing to contemplate the thought of being burnt to death. If he had to choose between ice and fire, Harmund decide that he would rather choose ice.

"To be honest, King Stannis and the red demon he worships gives me the creeps," said Harmund "I think I would rather take the Black that get roasted alive.""

"But, he might choose to ransom you," asked Larence "Don't you have a family back in the Iron Islands?"

"I had a father and a mother," replied Harmund "But, they're dead. And I don't have a home anymore because as a bastard I'm not entitled to inherit anything. There's nothing for me in the Iron Islands. Plus, I think I'll like to see and touch the Wall for myself."

"Well said, I think we have a new recruit for the Night's Watch," chuckled Larence Snow

**Meeting the King**

The surrender ceremony took place in Deepwood Motte's ornate wooden longhall. Yellow banners bearing the flaming heart and black stag of House Baratheon of Dragonstone and red banners bearing the silver fist of House Glover now adorned the wooden hall. The golden kraken and black banners of House Greyjoy had been torn down and cast aside like filthy rags. The hall was lined with jubilant Northmen and Southron men from the Stormlands. King Stannis Baratheon sat on the castle's great weirwood throne, flanked by Lady Sybelle Glover and one of his own southron commanders. On a nearby stool set Maester Keith, sporting a new wooden leg.

Two burly southron men carried and dumped a bound and limping Asha before the self-proclaimed King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and First Men. A year ago, Asha and her Ironborn warriors had marched triumphantly into the very same longhall to accept Lady Glover's surrender. Now, it had come full circle; the conqueror was now the vanquished. King Stannis was a balding man with a closely-cropped black beard, a rough leathery face, and hollow cheeks. He wore a flaming heart on his breastplate covered by a dark brown cloak. Harmund could see no glimpse of mercy in the King's dark blue eyes. This was King Robert's "Hammer of the Iron Islands" who had terrorized many an Ironborn during the Greyjoy Rebellion. Harmund found him shivering and chattering his teeth. Sensing his discomfort, Tristifer Botley, one of his fellow Ironborn comrades, gently squeezed his hand.

"It's going to be allright," whispered Tris "Stannis is no Roose and even if he kills us. We'll still go down and dine in the Drowned God's halls with all our fallen comrades."

They then turned their attention back to Asha and the throne.

"So, you're the Kraken's Daughter," said King Stannis solemnly "I gather that you have come to yield. Your father should have remembered the thrashing that I gave him during the rebellion. If it had been up to me, I would have put his head on a spike for all to see."

"I yield, Your Grace," said a dejected Asha as she bent her knee and lowered her head. Do as you wish with me. I ask only that you spare my men."

After a moment of silence, King Stannis bid Asha to rise. When she struggled because of the weight of her chains, one of her captors gently helped her up.

"As the rightful King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and First Men, I accept your surrender," boomed King Stannis "In the sight of gods and men, I also spare the lives of your nine men. They will be made captives under steed ransom. I promise that no harm will come to your men unless Lady Glover's children are harmed in any way. If any of them try to escape, it will be their own blood on their heads."

"Thank you, your Grace," said Asha, who was struggling to hide her fear and shame "I swear by the Drowned God that me and my men will cause you no grief. I also swear by all the gods that no harm will come to your children, Lady Glover."

At the mention of her children, Lady Glover started sobbing and had to be led away by one of her handmaidens. Harmund pitied the poor woman, whose kids had been taken as hostages. They were being well looked after by Asha's aunties at the Ten Towers but that did not change the fact that they were captives living in a gilded cage.

Harmund thought that King Stannis intended to keep Asha and her Ironborn warriors as hostages that would be exchanged with the Glover children and other highborn captives. Their lives depended on the conduct of their fellow Ironborn. With King Euron embroiled in a campaign to conquer all of Westeros, Harmund and his comrades' chances didn't look good. King Stannis had chosen to spare the lives of Harmund and his comrades for today but who could tell whether he would keep his promise as there seemed to be no end to the war in sight.

Remembering his conversation with Larence in the wolfswood earlier, Harmund plucked up the courage to speak.

"Your Grace, if I may humbly request an audience with you," stammered Harmund

Harmund's voice echoed through the wooden hall of Deepwood Motte like a coin spinning on a hard wooden floor. Everyone turned to fix their eye on the black Ironborn warrior seated at the back of the hall. Harmund's words had generated a volley of gasps and muttering among the Northmen and southron men in the hall. His Ironborn comrades turned to stare at him with stunned expressions. Qarl the Maid looked at him as if Harmund had gone out of his mind. One of Harmund's southron captors grabbed him by the scruff of his tunic and shook him roughly.

"Silence, prisoners will not speak unless spoken too," thundered the barrel-chested warrior.

"Unhand him immediately," shouted King Stannis "I'm the King of all of Westeros including the Ironborn. If one of my subjects has a petition before me, then let him speak."

Chastised by his king, the guard released Harmund and gently helped him. It was difficult for Harmund to walk due to the bronze fetters on his feet. He felt the weight of the chains dragging him down. The metal chains reverberated throughout the hall, letting out a sharp clanging noise. As Harmund was led forward, he passed by his liege Asha, who took the opportunity to whisper into his ear.

"Whatever you do, be careful," whispered Asha

"I will," Harmund whispered back "I'm gonna take the Black."

Soon, Harmund found himself standing in the presence of his childhood bogeyman: Stannis, the Hammer that had crushed the Greyjoy Rebellion. King Stannis had a grim, inscrutable face that look liked it had been etched out of marble. The man was reputed to have a heart of stone and he also seemed to have a face of stone. Stannis stared down at the black-skinned Ironborn warrior, studying his captive. The man seemed to be trying to read his heart and mind. Harmund found himself breaking into a sweat and his lips beginning to quiver.

"And what is your business here today, Ironborn," asked King Stannis "I thought I had made myself clear to Lady Asha that no harm will come to you unless Lady Glover's children are harmed. Speak."

"Your Grace, my name is Harmund Pyke," said Harmund, who had regained his composure "I am the son of the reaver Olaf Shepherd and his salt-wife Matahari, from the Summer Isles. I come to ask that you grant a small request. I would like to take the Black."

Harmund's words elicited a cacophony of murmurs and muttering among the assembled subjects in the hall. One of King Stannis' men cracked his spear to order silence.

"That is a very peculiar request to hear from an Ironborn reaver," commented Stannis solemnly "Usually, it is a sentence granted to criminals and defeated foes. Have you committed any crimes or wrongdoings? Are you seeking to escape from the king's justice?"

"No, Your Grace," replied Harmund "I have committed no serious crimes during my time on the mainland. Speak to Lady Asha and Lord Glover's ward Larence Snow. They can testify that I'm telling the truth in the sight of gods and men. As the offspring of a salt-wife and Ironborn reaver, I have no home or land to go home to. My father is dead and his rock-wife lack the means or will to ransom me. In order to relieve them of the burden of having to pay a steed ransom, I seek to continue my existence in the only way I can: exile."

Harmund briefly paused to regain his chain of thoughts. Every eye and ear in the hall was fixed on him. He had spent the journey back to Deepwood Motte drumming up what he would say to King Stannis.

"I know that taking the Black is not something to be lightly considered," continued Harmund in a clear voice "One who joins the Night Watch cannot inherit lands, bear children, or take part in the quarrels of the realm. His watch does not end until death takes him. I seek to prove my loyalty to the realm by defending the Wall against wild beasts and Wildlings. It's through that the Night's Watch has become a dumping group for criminals but it once was a noble order. If I join the Night's Watch, you won't have to worry about any discord or rebellion from me. You have my word, I swear, by all the Gods."

Harmund paused as King Stannis and withdrew to discuss his petition with one of his commanders and Maester Keith, the steward of Deepwood Moot in the absence of his liege Lord Robbett. Harmund remained on the floor with his knees bent. His left leg had grown limp due to a lack of blood circulation and he could feel the numbing sensation of pins and needles running through his knee and calf muscles. After what seemed like an eternity, King Stannis returned, flanked by the ailing Maester Keith and the commander.

"Rise, my Ironborn subject," said King Stannis. There was little emotion in his grim voice.

Harmund rose to his feet with some difficulty due to his numb leg. His fetters rattled and Harmund had to take great care not to slip on them.

"Me and my advisors had considered your petition, Harmund," said King Stannis "While I am reluctant to take the word of another Ironborn given your people's track record of breaking promises, it would be impious for me as your King to deny any request to join the Night's Watch voluntarily. The Night's Watch after all is a place for men to redeem themselves."

Stannis paused to sip wine from his silver chalice and to clear his throat.

"Your kind has and still continues to trouble the other realms through your reaving," continued King Stannis, who had begun to flash a small smile "But Maester Keith has vouched for your character. He told me that you went out of your way to save young Larence's life and did not strike or lay a hand on any of the inhabitants of this castle. Your petition to take the Black comes at the right time. Given the recent losses from the late Lord-Commander Mormont's "ranging" into the North and Mance Rayder's attack, the new Lord-Commander Jon Snow is in need of more skilled swordsmen like you. As King of the Seven Kingdoms, I hereby grant your petition."

"Thank you, my Lord," said Harmund, a smile beaming on his face

"But, I remind that this is not a light undertaking," thundered King Stannis "Once a man takes the Black, he is bound to obey the commands of his Lord-Commander. Desertion is punishable by death. So, do not take this call lightly."

"I promise, my Lord," said Harmund, as he kneeled.

After King Stannis had finished business in his improvised court, Harmund and his Ironborn comrades were led away to the dungeons. Lady Asha was led to a tower cell befitting her status as a highborn woman.

"What you're doing is folly," snapped Qarl the Maid "You're an Ironborn. Sooner or later, Stannis will trade us for some other hostages. And Lady Asha might grant you some land or gold."

"I've enough of fighting and killing," replied Harmund "Plus, I never truly belonged to the Iron Islands."

"Well, have it your way then," grumbled Tris "That's just one less mouth to feed and ransom. But, at least we don't have to cross swords with each other since the Night's Watch are forbidden to interfere in affairs below the Walls."

**Epilogue**

Harmund Pyke briefly recounted the rest of his story.Following the liberation of Deepwood Motte, King Stannis and his army marched inland to lay siege to Winterfell, the former seat of House Stark and the new base of Lord Roose Bolton, the Warden of the North and a henchmen of the Lannisters and their puppet King Tommen Baratheon. The journey had taken over thirty days due to the harsh snowy conditions. Several men had died and a desperate few had even turned to cannibalism. Asha and Harmund had taken part in this gruelling march through the snow. King Stannis intended to show off the Kraken's daughter as his captive to his enemies at Winterfell in order to demonstrate his strength. Harmund had come along since Winterfell was the next stop to the Wall.

While resting at a lakeside crofter's village, they were rejoined by several of their Ironborn comrades including Tris, Qarl, Roggon, Grimtongue, Fingers, and Rook. Harmund and Asha would learn that Lady Glover had freed seven of her Ironborn captives after a certain Braavosi banker named Tychos Nestoris had offered to pay their ransom since he needed some escorts on his journey to link up with King Stannis' army. Cromm had also taken part in this perilous journey but had died from injuries he had sustained during the retaking of Deepwood Motte. On the way, Nestoris' company had passed by Winterfell and picked up "Arya Stark" and a broken man who used to be Prince Theon Greyjoy. In reality, this "Arya Stark" was an imposter named Jeyne Poole, a friend of Arya's big sister Sansa.

Seeking to reunite the lost Stark girl with her half-brother Jon Snow, King Stannis had sent the poor frightened girl north to Castle North along with Tychos Nestoris, his knight Justin Massey, Lady Alysane Mormont, and six Black Brothers. Since they were heading to the Wall, Harmund Pyke had also come along for the journey. After dropping "Arya Stark" and Harmund off at Castle Black, Justin would then escort Nestoris to Eastwatch. From there, Nestoris would return to Braavos, that is if things went according to plan.

"So, that ends my tale," said Harmund Pyke, as he paused to drink a hot beverage that Lady Mormont had prepared for the traveling party. Night was approaching and the sky was turning a dark orange. Soon, it would turn a dark blue. They had chosen to camp by a cave for the night. Lady Alysane and "Arya" would rest in the cave while the men would rough it out under the snow.

"This is a very interesting tale," said Edmond "I have to admit that I was wrong about the Ironborn. Not all of you are pillagers and reavers."

"I think Lady Asha is different from her father," remarked Justin Massey "I've spent time around her and she looks like she'll keep her word."

"You only like her because you wish to bed her," added Alysane Mormont "And you want her lands."

"Better to have the two of us on the Seastone Chair," joked Justin "Then her brute of her brother."

"If you had not taken the Black and instead stayed at Deepwood Motte," said Edmond "Lady Glover might have ransomed you and still sent you here anyway."

"Better lean freedom and fat captivity," joked Harmund "I have always wanted to feel and touch the Wall for myself. And now I have the chance."

The End

**Endnote**

Sorry for the long chapter but I hope you all enjoyed my take on Ironborn society through the point of view of the son of a reaver and salt-wife. It may not grab you as much as my other stories but I think it was worth the try. The Iron Islands don't appear a lot in the TV series so I felt a need to fill this gulf. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.

Best,

Andrew Lim


End file.
